Taken
by iHeartMusic-27
Summary: When four of the six rangers are taken by a nighlock, what will happen to them? Will Jayden and Antonio ever be able to save them?
1. Chapter One: Taken

**Author's Note : Hey guys ! Well this is my second Jemily ! It's sorta kinda similar to my other fanfic , "Live like your dying" But , its different . In the beginning it sounds similar , but as the story goes on its different . And yes , they are both about Dekker kidnapping the rangers . But different things happen , don't you worry ! Hahah , well I hope you guys like it ! Tell me what you think ! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Power Rangers Samurai (sadly)**

**Chapter One : Taken**

Most of the team was outside training. Mia and Kevin were sparring, Mike was practicing with a dummy, and Jayden and Emily were sparring. Antonio was out fishing. He was recently injured in battle and couldn't fight. He figured he might as well go fishing so he wasn't just sitting in the house all day. While Antonio was fishing, the team was practicing even harder knowing they would be down one ranger.

Emily seemed to be working the hardest out of everyone. Not just because they were down a ranger, but because she knew she could improve. She was glad she was sparring with Jayden, he would challenge her. Make her work her hardest, and she was determined to beat him. They had been sparring for about an hour, and she hadn't beaten Jayden once. A couple times she had been really close, but whenever she was about to hit him he always got her first. She was starting to get frustrated with herself. She knew Jayden was much better then her, but she thought she could atleast beat him one time. She decided to sit down and take a break. She grabbed her water bottle, and sat down on the bench. Jayden came over and sat down next to her.

"You okay?" Jayden asked her.

"Yeah, just kinda tired."

"You know, your getting a lot better. Soon you'll be able to beat me easy."

"Hah, I wish. I'll never be as good as you."

"Yes you will, it'll just take some hard work and practice."

Emily just nodded. She stood back up and grabbed her training sword. She was going to beat Jayden, even if it took all day. She watched him stand back up and grab his sword too. They got in position, and soon their swords were swinging in the air, each of them dodging and jumping. Occasionally there would be flips and special tricks. Several times Emily almost touched him with her sword, but he jumped out of the way. He was only a couple inches from touching Emily's leg when she hit him with her sword. He was knocked down to the ground on his back. Emily rushed over and helped him up. Once he got up he congratulated her on finally beating him. Just then the gap sensor went off. The team ran into the living room to find Mentor Ji standing beside the map.

"He's at the park. But be careful, this one's dangerous." Ji told them as they headed out for battle. The team was already morphed as they got to the park. They saw a black and red Nighlock shooting lasers at people running away. If someone got hit with the laser they would fall down unconscious.

"Oh look. It's the power rangers come to save the day!"

"Stop it Nighlock! Come over here and fight someone who will actually fight back! You know we can beat you!" said Mike.

"We'll see about that green ranger. Let's see if you can catch me first!" The Nighlock said. The Nighlock was by Emily's side in a flash. The Nighlock shot a laser at her, when she fell down and demorphed he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Put her down Nighlock! Come over here and fight!" Mike yelled at him.

"You want to fight with me?" the Nighlock set the unconscious Emily down while Mike rushed over to him. In one movement the Nighlock slashed at Mike's leg and he demorphed. He then shot him with his laser and put him over his shoulder. The other rangers were now rushing over to the Nighlock with swords in hand. They stopped a few feet before they got to him, nervous of hitting Emily or Mike on accident.

"Nervous of hitting your friends are you?" the Nighlock said as he shot another laser at Mia. Kevin rushed over to her, as soon as he was by her side the Nighlock hit him with the laser. They both demorphed, and the Nighlock slung them over his shoulder.

"Bye you pathetic red ranger!" the Nighlock said as he and the four rangers on his back disappeared in a portal.

"Oh no, this is bad." Jayden said as he ran home.


	2. Chapter Two: Awake

**Author's Note : Thank you guys so much for the reviews ! Im glad you guys are liking the story so far . Chapters will be longer , I promise . I hope you guys like this chapter ! Please rate , review , nd enjoy ! :]**

**Chapter Two : Awake**

Mike woke up in a cold metal cell and saw an unconscious Kevin next to him. He looked around and noticed a long hallway, and on the other side what looked like other cells. He saw a cell where an unconscious Emily and Mia lay. He heard something moving, and turned around to see Kevin stirring.

"Hey, Kevin. Wake up!" Mike said while shaking Kevin.

"Huuh? What? Where are we?" Kevin asked groggily.

"I don't know. I was hoping you might have an idea." Mike said.

"No clue… Wait, where are Emily, Mia, and Jayden?" Kevin asked, now more awake then before.

"Were over here! Or atleast Emily and I are." Mia told them.

"Then where's Jayden?" Mike asked.

"Did anyone even see him get taken?" Mia asked.

"I know I was the last one to be taken, and Jayden wasn't with us at that point." said Kevin.

Suddenly a hooded figure walked in front of the two cells. He looked at the girls' cage and smiled. He then looked in the boys' cage and his smile widened. "I see my captives are awake. Or atleast most of them are."

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Mike asked him.

"I want nothing from you. All I want is for the red ranger to duel me. You are here only to make him so angry, that I will get the ultimate duel." The figure replied.

"I knew I recognized you. Let us go Dekker!" Mike screamed.

"Hah. Not until I get my duel!" Dekker said.

Dekker walked out of the room. Mike sat back down on the cold cement floor. He started to think, what if Jayden didn't come to save them. What if he was a captive forever?

***Taken***

Jayden was sitting on the couch re-watching the Nighlock attack on the news. If only he knew where they were being held captive. He wondered why he was left alone. He couldn't stop thinking about Emily. All he wanted to do was keep her safe, and now she was in the hands of a Nighlock. As he was thinking Mentor Ji was trying to locate the kidnapped rangers. They had their samuraizers, but they were turned off. He couldn't get an exact location, but he knew they were somewhere in the city. Even though the Nighlock had disappeared in a gap, he wasn't in the Netherworld. That was the only good news he had.

"Jayden, I was thinking, maybe this isn't Master Xandred's doing. Maybe it's someone else we know. For all we know it could be a Nighlock who came back and swore vengeance on the rangers and recruited more Nighlock to help him." Ji said hopefully.

"I don't know Ji, I doubt it's a Nighlock we've already defeated." Jayden said sadly.

"Well it's possible. But we have to find the other rangers. We don't know when another Nighlock will attack. And as strong as you are, you cant beat a Nighlock alone." Ji said.

"I know Ji, but I think Master Xandred will lay off for awhile." Jayden replied.

"You better hope so Jayden" Ji said.

***Taken***

Emily woke up in a cold metal cell. She sat up and saw Mia was there with her. She turned and saw another cell with Mike and Kevin in it, but no Jayden. She was about to call his name when Mia stopped talking with Mike and Kevin to see her awake.

"Oh my gosh! Em, I thought you were never gonna wake up!" Mia said while giving her friend a hug.

"Where are we?" Emily asked sleepily.

"I don't know. Dekker kidnapped us and put us in these cells." Mia said.

"Where's Jayden?" Emily asked.

"At home. Dekker wants the 'ultimate duel' and kidnapped us so he could duel Jayden. He said we cant go home until he has his duel." Mia replied.

"Is Emily finally awake?" Mike asked from his cell across the room.

"Yeah, she's awake. We're all good." Mia reassured him.

"We need to find a way out of here!" said Kevin.

Mike began searching around the cell looking for anything they could use to escape. Kevin noticed what he was doing and started to help. Mia watched them and figured they were looking for a way to escape, and began searching in her and Emily's cell. Above Emily, who was now sleeping again, was a small barred window. Only big enough for maybe Emily to get through, without the bars. But with the bars no one could get out, not even a child could get through.

"Hey guys, there's a window over here. But it's barred, I doubt it'll help much." Mia told the guys.

"You never know, atleast if the bars somehow broke we know you and Emily could get outta here alive. And besides, now we know if it's day or night." Kevin told her.

Since it was night time, the rangers all fell asleep in their cold metal cells. They weren't so cold with the few blankets on the floor, but there was no heating or air. They were all dreaming of ways they could try and escape. Or they were dreaming of what they would do if they even escape.

***Taken***

Jayden and Mentor Ji were still trying to locate the lost rangers, and thinking of who might have wanted to kidnap them. But the most puzzling question was, why would they leave Jayden? Why would they leave him alone when he was the leader, he had the sealing symbol, he was wanted dead. Jayden's thoughts were interrupted when Mentor Ji called over to him.

"Jayden, I think it's time for you to get some rest. We have a big day of searching tomorrow. I don't want you totally exhausted if we find them and you need to fight off a Nighlock." Ji said.

"I can't sleep knowing my team is out there somewhere. Not knowing what is happening to them, or if they're still even alive." Jayden replied.

"I know it's hard Jayden, but try and get some sleep, please." Ji begged.

"Okay. But promise me we'll find them" Jayden said reluctantly.

"I promise we'll find them. And I will do all I can to find them. Now go get some sleep." Ji said.

"Goodnight Ji." Jayden said as he walked off towards his room.


	3. Chapter Three: The Pain Begins

**Author's Note : Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews ! I'm so glad you guys are liking it . This is a longer chapter , as I promised . Hope you like it ! Please rate and review ! :]**

**Chapter Three : The Pain Begins**

The next morning the rangers woke up sore and hungry. Dekker walked into the room where the rangers were being held and gave them each a bowl of some sort of food. Although it wasn't the best food, the rangers were grateful they were being fed. As they were eating Dekker was giving them a lecture about what would be happening until Jayden found them and he got his long awaited duel.

Dekker began his speech, "It has been a day and the red ranger hasn't come for you yet. I was hoping he would have followed us here and I would have already gotten my duel, but Im afraid that didn't happen. So in order for him to hurry up and find you, everyday two of you will be beaten. He knows how much pain you will be in, and I am hoping it will motivate him. Now, who wants to go first?"

The rangers just stared at the floor. Hoping he would realize his plan was idiotic and set them free. Unfortunately, he decided he would choose since no one volunteered.

"You, yellow ranger. Come with me."

Emily slowly got up and followed Dekker. The others stayed silent in fear of what Dekker might do. They all wished she understood why they didn't fight back. After Dekker and Emily left, they all stayed silent. No one knew what to say.

***Taken***

"Come yellow ranger, it won't hurt too badly."

"I don't believe you. And how will Jayden even know we are being hurt?"

"Trust me, he will know. Now hurry up, stand against the wall."

Emily hesitantly stood against the wall. She didn't question how Jayden would know. She didn't want to cause any trouble. And she knew that somehow Dekker would find a way to let Jayden know, somehow or another. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a sharp pain on her back. The torture had begun.

***Taken***

Jayden woke up the next morning feeling terrible. He still had no idea where his team was, or what was being done to them. He walked into the living room feeling completely empty. That's when he noticed Antonio was still hurt, and had not gone to battle. He felt better that not all his team was missing, but he still felt empty. Normally Mike would be sitting in front of the TV playing video games, Kevin would be practicing in the dojo, Mia would be attempting to make everyone breakfast, and Emily would be sitting in the chair reading or helping Mia cook. He turned to Antonio who was in front of the map with Ji trying again to track the other rangers. Mentor must have filled him in on what happened, and he was now going to do all he could to help. Typical Antonio.

"Morning Jayden. How you doing?" Antonio asked him.

"Okay. It's not like most of my team is missing or anything." Jayden snapped at him.

"Well then cranky, maybe so breakfast will help cheer you up." Antonio said.

"I won't cheer up until we've found them." Jayden aregued.

"We'll find them Jay, don't worry." Antonio reassured his friend.

Just then Jayden's samuraizer started ringing. He ran over and picked it up, hoping it was one of the rangers calling to say that they escaped and were now on their way home.

"Hello?" Jayden said into the phone.

He heard nothing in response. Then he heard a pain filled scream in the background.

"Hello?" he said again, "Who is this?"

All he heard was more screams, they were getting louder, and he could now hear what sounded like whips in the background. He kept listening and heard crying in between screams. He knew whoever was on the other end was in extreme pain. He then realized who was screaming, it was Emily.

Then came a voice on the other end, "If you want to see your friends alive again, I suggest you hurry up and find them. This one can't stand much longer."

He was about to speak when he heard his name being screamed in the background. It was definitely Emily. He heard someone then say, "Be quiet you dumb girl!" he heard multiple whips after that, more screams, and more crying.

Jayden screamed into the phone, "Let her go! Don't hurt her! Anyone but Emily!"

"Better hurry up and save your little girlfriend and your team red ranger. I will have my duel."

Then the person on the other end hung up. He now knew who kidnapped his team, what they wanted, and why they left him alone. Dekker kidnapped them, he's the only person that wants to duel him. That's why he left Jayden alone, he kidnapped the team to motivate him to fight. And now they were getting beaten, all because he wouldn't duel Dekker.

"What happened Jay? Who was it?" Antonio asked.

"It was Dekker, he kidnapped them. And he's beating them. He's going to continue beating them until I find him and duel him." Jayden said sadly.

"I'm guessing he was beating Emily, you kept saying her name. You really like her don't you?" Antonio asked.

"It's not the time Antonio. We have to find them, before they get seriously hurt."

"Okay. What should we do then?"

"I don't know. I have absolutely no idea."

***Taken***

Emily screamed. Whatever they were doing to her, it hurt, it hurt so bad. She heard Dekker talking to someone, while he was whipping her. She knew who she was talking to. It had to be Jayden. She screamed his name as loud as she possibly could. She turned around to face Dekker, he yelled at her, "Be quiet you dumb girl!"

He whipped her again. She could feel the blood flowing down her back. She knew her shirt was probably stained red by now. She heard Dekker hang up. He stopped whipping her. She fell to the ground and cried. She cried until she felt Dekker pick her up, he picked her up and took her back to her cell. He laid her down on her blanket and walked out. She kept crying, she didn't care what the other rangers thought. She didn't care if they thought she was weak. It hurt, more then anything she had every felt before. It hurt more then any Nighlock fight.

"Emily! Are you okay? What happened to you?" Mia rushed over to Emily, careful not to touch her back.

"H-he whipped me." she paused, "H-he called Jayden, I think Jay heard my screams…"

"Atleast Jayden knows we're alive, and that Dekker kidnapped us. He'll find us soon Em. Don't worry. And we'll make sure you don't have to go back tomorrow. " Mia said.

"Thank goodness, I don't think I could take any more of that until I heal up a bit." Emily said, she was exhausted.

"Em! Are you okay?" Mike yelled from his cell. He heard Mia and Emily talking and saw a bloody Emily.

"I'm fine Mike. I'll be fine, I just need some rest." Emily reasuured him.

"Are you sure Em? It looks pretty bad from here." Kevin said.

"I'm sure. I just hope you guys don't get it as bad as me. Well I'm gonna get some sleep now, maybe when I wake up I'll feel better." Emily said.

Emily fell asleep right after she laid down, she was still bleeding, but not as bad. She woke up when Dekker came in to give them all dinner. The rangers ate dinner in silence, there wasn't much to talk about, and everyone was tired.

"I've decided not to hurt anyone else tonight. I'll give the red ranger some more time to find you." Dekker said. He then walked out.

They were all relieved, no one else was going to be hurt tonight. As soon as Dekker left, the rangers started talking.

"Hey Em, how you feeling? Has the pain gone away yet?" Kevin asked.

"It's better. There'll probably be a few scars, but I think it finally stopped bleeding." Emily gave Kevin a reassuring smile.

"So, how long until Jayden finds us?" Mike asked, trying to start a conversation.

"My guess is two days max, how about you Kevin?" Mia said.

"I'm hoping one day, but it'll probably be more like four days. Just because he knows we're being beaten doesn't mean he'll know where we are." Kevin said.

After an awkward silence Mike asked, "How long do you think Emily?"

Emily paused, "My guess? I would say a week. I'm hoping less, but Kevin is right. It'll take awhile for them to track us down. Especially since there's only two rangers looking for four."

The room went quiet. Everyone knew deep down she was probably right, but they were trying to stay positive. After a very long, very awkward silence, Mia spoke up again, "Well I'm gonna try and get some sleep now. We don't know what's coming tomorrow. Goodnight everyone." 

"Goodnight." Everyone agreed and went to bed. It had been a long boring day. Nobody knew what was coming tomorrow, but they knew two people would get beaten. Nobody wanted to be chosen, but they knew two people were going to have to go anyways. It didn't do anything to worry about who would be chosen, it wouldn't change anything.


	4. Chapter Four: Another Call

**Author's Note : Oh my gosh guys . Thank you SO much for the AMAZING reviews ! You have no idea how much it means to me you guys like the story ! This is another long chapter , so I hope you enjoy . Please rate and review ! 3 :] **

**Chapter Four: Another Call**

Jayden woke up the next day feeling worse then yesterday. His team was still missing, and even though he knew they were alive, he knew they were getting hurt because of him. It didn't help that he kept waking up at night. He couldn't get Emily's screams out of his head. She was in so much pain, all because of him. He felt bad when he hit her in practice with his wooden sword, but now, knowing she was being beaten because of him, it was too much to handle.

Jayden's thoughts were interrupted when Antonio knocked on his door.

"Hey, Jayden? You okay?" Antonio asked from behind the door.

"Of course I'm not!" Jayden snapped at Antonio.

"Why don't you come out here and help Mentor and I track that signal?" Antonio asked.

"Fine." Jayden said. He would have stayed in bed all day, if it wasn't for the fact that he could help find his team faster, find Emily faster.

***Taken***

The rangers woke up the second day. Sleeping on the hard cold floor was really starting to get to them. Everybody was sore, especially Emily. After her beating the previous day, she hadn't been able to sleep. Her back hurt too much to sleep. But she didn't want her friends to know she was in pain.

"Morning sleepy-heads." Dekker said as he walked in with four bowls of food.

Dekker gave each ranger a bowl and began another lecture.

"Well, your pathetic red ranger still hasn't shown up. I don't know what is taking him so long. I thought he would have been here by now. But since he isn't here, I need a practice dummy. So, who is the best swordsman?" Dekker asked.

They all stayed quiet. Everyone knew it was Kevin, but no one wanted to be responsible for the beating he was about to get.

"Well, blue ranger. You it is. I'll be back in an hour. You should get some rest." Dekker smiled.

Kevin nodded his head and looked down. Dekker walked out of the room and it was dead silent. But everyone was thinking the same thought, 'If Dekker can do that to Emily with a whip, what could he do with a sword?'

***Taken***

Jayden got dressed and walked into the common room. He was in a terrible mood, but he knew he needed to find his friends. He saw Ji and Antonio still staring at the map.

"Have you tried tracing the call from yesterday?" Jayden asked.

"Yep. No luck." Antonio said sadly.

"Are any of their samuraizers on?" Ji asked.

"Dekker isn't that stupid." Antonio mumbled.

"Well how do you suggest we find them then?" Jayden asked angrily.

"All we can do is wait for another call, and hope it lasts longer than the last one." Antonio said.

Jayden sighed and sat down on the couch. Antonio came and sat next to him. For awhile, there was dead silence. Without the other rangers the house was boring and uneventful. They all sat there for a few more minutes before Antonio finally spoke up.

"Is there some symbol we can use to see where they are?" Antonio asked Ji.

"Well, you can see them. But you can't see the building. Only a close up of them." Ji said.

"Well what's the symbol?" Antonio asked.

"Hold on a moment." Ji said as he walked towards the bookshelf. He took a minute to find the right book. When he found it, he flipped to a page and showed Jayden the strokes.

Jayden pulled out his samuraizer and made the symbol. A puff of smoke appeared and a picture showed up inside. It was almost like they were watching a movie. One they looked they saw Kevin and Mike sleeping on a cold metal floor. They then saw Mia and Emily, also sleeping. Emily's shirt was now bright red on the back. And it had holes in it from the whip. Jayden got very upset, and the smoke disappeared.

"Did you see Emily?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, she looked pretty beat up." Antonio said sadly.

"We gotta find them soon. Before they all get hurt." Jayden said with new determination.

***Taken***

"Wake up blue ranger. Time to practice." Dekker said as he stood outside the cell.

Kevin reluctantly got up and followed Dekker into a yard. There was two swords sitting on a bench. Dekker handed a sword to Kevin and picked one up himself. The two got in their fighting stance and the battle begun. They were at it for about an hour before Kevin came back into the cell. He didn't look nearly as bad as Emily. He had a few scratches on his face, and he was very sweaty. But besides that he looked just like before.

Dekker walked back into the room and walked up to Mia and Emily's cell.

"Who wants to come with me upstairs?" Dekker asked the girls.

The two stayed silent. No one said anything for a moment, Dekker then unlocked the cell and pulled Emily out.

"Time for round two, yellow." Dekker said as he dragged Emily out of the room.

"Nooo!" Mia screamed as they left.

"Emily can't go through that again!" Mike said angrily.

"Maybe he won't beat her this time." Kevin said hopefully.

***Taken***

Jayden's phone rang again. He ran over to it and answered. He heard silence, just like before. Then, just like before he heard pain filled screams. It was Emily again. He could hear her screams, each time she was whipped he could hear it.

"Stop it! Stop!" Jayden yelled into the phone.

"Hurry up red, I won't stop til I get my duel. And you might want to hurry, cause until you come, yellow and my whip will get some bonding time every day." Dekker said on the other end.

"Tell me where you are and we will duel. I swear." Jayden hissed into the phone.

"No way. You finding me is half the fun." Dekker laughed evily.

Dekker hung up the phone right before they got a location.

"He's mocking us." Jayden said, extremely angry.

"I know Jay. I know." Antonio said.

***Taken***

Emily felt the sharp pain on her back, yet again. She knew that Dekker had Jayden on the phone again. She couldn't help but scream each time he whipped her. She thought she had heard Jayden yell 'Stop!' or something of the nature. But what she heard next was loud and clear.

"Hurry up red, I won't stop til I get my duel. And you might want to hurry, cause until you come, yellow and my whip will get some bonding time every day." Dekker said into the phone.

Emily began crying, crying and screaming. She couldn't take this every day. She could barely take it once. She heard Dekker hang up. She was whipped once again, ever harder. She collapsed on the floor. She couldn't feel her back. She was sure soon she would faint from blood loss. But she knew Dekker wouldn't let her die. Not just yet, he would have to keep her alive until Jayden found them. Her only hope was that Jayden would come and find her, soon. Very soon. Or else, they may be looking for a new yellow ranger.


	5. Chapter Five: Coming Home

**Chapter Five: Coming Home**

Dekker picked up the yellow ranger from the floor. He found his way out the door and he headed out into the forest. It was a long walk, but he knew he had to do this. Soon Dekker found the Shiba house. He knew he couldn't get inside the gate, but he could still get pretty close. He slowly placed Emily on the ground outside the house. He then picked up a rock and threw it hard against a window. The window shattered into millions of pieces, and as he hoped, a ranger had run to see what happened. Dekker quickly hid behind some plants, and watched.

"What the heck?" Jayden said as he walked out of the house to see who threw the stone he found in the house.

Jayden soon saw Emily and rushed to her side.

"Oh my god! Em! Are you okay?" Jayden said.

Emily slightly stirred, and her eyelids began to flutter open.

"My back hurts." Emily managed to say.

"Come on. Let's get you inside so Mentor can help." Jayden said.

He very carefully picked her up and carried her into the house. Antonio was in the common room when he brought her in.

"Emily! Your alive!" Antonio said as he ran over towards her.

"Antonio, go get Mentor. Now." Jayden commanded.

Antonio nodded his head and ran out of the room. Soon he came back with Mentor Ji behind him.

"What's wrong?" Mentor asked.

"She's bleeding. Really badly." Jayden said as the group walked into the recovery room.

Jayden set her down on one of the beds and Mentor began to look at her. Her back was bloody and injured. After a few minutes of inspection, Mentor began grabbing medical supplies and setting them by her bed. After he had all he needed, he began to work.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Antonio asked Mentor Ji.

"She should be." Mentor said quickly.

Mentor began stitching up some of the wounds on her back. It took a little over an hour for Emily to be stitched and bandaged up, but soon it was done.

"We should let her rest for a bit before we start asking any questions. She needs some sleep after all of that." Mentor said as he walked out of the room.

***Taken***

"I wonder where Em is." Mike said.

"I dunno, but I don't hear anything. That's gotta be a good sign." Mia said.

Then Dekker walked into the room with three bowls of food. He gave one to each remaining ranger.

"Where is Emily?" Mia asked as he was about to walk out.

"She is safe now. Do not worry." Dekker said as he started to walk away again,

"What do you mean safe?" Kevin asked him, stopping him once again.

"She is safe." Dekker said.

"Where is she though?" Mike asked.

"If you must know, I took her back to the Shiba house. I no longer needed her here." Dekker said as he once again started walking away.

The three rangers were quiet as he left the room. They were slightly shocked that he would just let her go home. They were very glad she would no longer be hurt, but surprised that he let her go, just like that.

"Why do you think he let her go?" Mike asked.

"I have no idea." Kevin said, still surprised at the news.

"Well she's safe now. Now all we have to do is wait for them to come and get us." Mia said.

***Taken***

Jayden was sitting in a chair beside Emily's bed. Her eyelids slowly began to flutter open as she woke up.

"How are you feeling?" Jayden asked once he saw she was awake.

"Better, but it still kinda hurts." Emily said.

"I bet. You got beat up pretty bad." Jayden said sadly.

"I don't blame you for it. Don't worry Jay." Emily said reassuringly.

"Thanks Em." Jayden said as he smiled.

"Anytime" Emily said as she smiled back.

"I hate to ask you this but, do you remember where you were?" Jayden asked.

"I wish I did. But we never saw the outside, and I was unconscious when Dekker brought me here." Emily said.

"It was Dekker that brought you?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah." Emily said.

"Why?" Jayden asked.

"I dunno. That's something you would have to ask him." Emily said.

Emily let out yawn and closed her eyes. Within seconds she was asleep again. Jayden quietly got up, kissed her forehead, and walked out of the room.

In the common room was Antonio. Jayden walked over and sat down on the couch.

"How is she?" Antonio asked.

"Okay, she's sleeping right now. But I'm sure she'll be fine after a while." Jayden said.

"That's good. But does she remember anything about where she was?" Antonio asked.

"Unfortunately no. She never saw the outside. And when Dekker carried her here she was unconscious." Jayden said.

"Dekker carried her here?" Antonio asked surprised.

"That's what I said. But she's pretty sure it was him. I don't know what changed his mind, but I'm glad it did." Jayden said.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hey guys ! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated . I've been super busy since school is ending soon and I'm trying to stay caught up . I've been really sick recently and it's all just a huge mess . Anyways , I'm working on a new chapter right now and it should be up really soon . And a special thanks to those of you who told me honestly that I was getting mean with Emily . I know that was true , and I fixed it as soon as you guys brought it to my attention (as you could probably tell there was a pretty big change in the story) . I wanted to say sorry that I didn't realize it sooner , but I'm really glad you guys think it's getting better . If ya'll haven't noticed this is the first fanfic that I've been (trying) to do multiple chapters for . So I'm still kind of figuring out everything . But thanks for being patient with me ! If you guys have any other ideas for this story feel free to message me . I can always use good ideas ! And just thanks again for reviewing and reading ! I hope you guys like my next chapters , and I PROMISE I will try my hardest to update more often ! Hopefully I'll have more time ! Thanks again !**


	7. Chapter Six: Why?

**Author's Note: Hey guys , as I promised here's the next chapter . Thanks for being patient with me . I have finals comin up soon and so I might not have as much time as I'd like , but I promise that I'll try to update soon ! Well , hope ya enjoy this next chapter ! Remember to review and tell me any of your ideas ! **

**Chapter Six: Why?**

Mia, Kevin, and Mike were still shocked at the news that Emily was home. They all sat silently in their metal cells. But the same thought was running through all of their head, 'Why? Why did he let her go now after all that he'd done? Why did he say she wasn't needed anymore?' These questions were running through all of their heads when someone finally broke the silence.

"What do you think he's going to do to us now?" Mike asked the two remaining rangers.

"I have no idea. We can only hope we won't get it as bad as poor Em." Mia responded sadly.

"Hopefully they'll find us before he can do anything." Kevin added.

"How are they going to find us?" Mike asked.

"Well, Emily's home now. So hopefully she can help them find us." Kevin responded.

"Emily never saw the outside. How is she supposed to tell them where we are? All she can tell them is that we're in a big metal building. Do you know how many of those are in this area?" Mike said.

"I'm just trying to be positive Mike. We're never gonna get outta here if all we think of is how long we're gonna be stuck here." Kevin stated forcefully.

"I'm trying to be positive Kev! But unlike you I don't know for a fact that the girl I love is even alive!" Mike said angrily.

***Taken***

Jayden was sitting in the recovery room, like he had been ever since Emily came home. He didn't want to leave her side. He didn't want to risk her getting hurt again, and he wanted to be there when she woke up. She had been sleeping almost the whole time she'd been home. Besides the few times she had woken up from the pain, or to take her medicine. But Jayden didn't mind watching her sleep, she looked so peaceful and beautiful. She looked like an angel with her golden curls surrounding her face.

"J-Jay?" Emily asked sleepily.

Jayden hadn't noticed Emily had woken up and jumped when she talked to him. When Emily saw this she laughed as best she could without hurting herself.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Emily asked.

"Just a little bit, I'm fine." Jayden said.

"Thanks for staying with me." Emily said.

"It's nothing. I just want to make sure you're safe." Jayden said.

"Oh, well thanks." Emily said, trying hard not to blush.

"Do you need anything?" Jayden asked.

"Uhm… No, I think I'm fine. I just want to find the others soon." Emily said sadly.

"Speaking of the others, do you have any idea where you were? Where they are?" Jayden asked hopefully.

"Well, I know we were in these little metal cells. It looked kinda like a prison. The building was all metal, and everytime Dekker took me I could kinda see the outside." Emily told him.

Hearing that his team, that Emily, had been kept in a prison and that Dekker had taken them infuriated Jayden. His face was getting redder with anger after every word.

"What did you see outside?" Jayden said, holding in his anger.

"Well, I saw a lot of trees. But there were no other buildings around. Oh and there was a lake. It was small, and pretty far off, but I saw it." Emily said, glad she could help find her friends.

"I'm going to go tell Ji. Maybe he knows where they could be. I'll be right back." Jayden said.

Jayden walked out of the room angrily. He slammed the door as he left, which made Emily flinch. As soon as he was gone Emily took the chance to look at her wounds. She sat up in her bed as slowly as possible. She was unconscious during the beating, and she didn't know what had really happened to her. She knew that Mentor had to stich up her back, Jayden had told her. As she looked at the rest of her body she saw bruises and cuts everywhere. She saw her left arm was completely wrapped up in bandages. Her ankle was also wrapped, she figured it was probably sprained. After seeing what had happened to her, her eyes began to water. She laid back down in her bed, and tried to hold back the tears.

***Taken***

"Mentor!" Jayden called from the common room.

Mentor Ji walked into the room from the dojo, he was helping Antonio practice, he knew that the fight for his team would be hard. So Antonio wanted all the extra practice he could get.

"What is it Jayden?" Mentor asked with a worried look on his face.

"Emily remembered some things she saw out the window." Jayden said.

"That's great. What did she see?" Mentor asked curiously.

"She said she was in a metal prison like building. It was the only building around. She said that they were surrounded by trees. And off in the distance she saw a small lake." Jayden replied.

"Well I'll go see what I can find out." Mentor said as he walked off.

***Taken***

Mia sat in her cell in shock. She didn't know what to see. In that one sentence Mike had told Kevin, and her, two very surprising things. He had told her one, that Kevin loved her. Mia had always guessed that Kevin had feelings for her, but she had never guessed that he loved her. Although, she wouldn't deny she had feelings for the blue ranger either. She had a crush on him since the first week of being at the Shiba house. But she didn't know how to react to the news that he loved her.

Mike had also told Kevin and her that he loved Emily. Mia knew Mike had slight feelings for her younger sister, but again she didn't expect love. Mia didn't know how Emily felt about Mike, besides the fact that they were good friends. Emily had never talked about having feelings for anyone. Mia didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell him he didn't have a chance, but at the same time she didn't want to get his hopes up, only for Emily to tell him she only wanted to be friends.

As Mia was trying to collect her thoughts Mike and Kevin got into an argument.

"Mike! What the hell? Why did you just say that?" Kevin yelled at the green ranger, clearly angry he had told Mia.

"I'm only saying the truth. It would have come out soon anyways!" Mike yelled back.

"At the right time maybe! But not when we're sitting in these cells hoping we won't die!" Kevin said angrily.

"Well Mr. Let's stay positive! Maybe you should take your own advice!" Mike screamed.

"Boys! Can you not fight for one minute, please?" Mia interrupted.

"Mia, about what Mike said…" Kevin started.

"I don't care what Mike said." Mia responded forcefully.

"But Mia…" Kevin tried again.

"Kevin, I know this is something we need to talk about, but not right now." Mia said.

"But Mia…" Kevin said.

"Mike, I need to talk to you. Right now." Mia stated.

"About what?" Mike said, clearly upset.

"Emily." Mia replied.


	8. Chapter Seven: Tell Me, Honestly

**Chapter Seven: Tell Me, Honestly**

"There is nothing to talk about." Mike replied.

"Of course there is! You just said that you love Emily, how can you think that's nothing?" Mia responded, upset.

"Hey, if you and Kevin can wait, Emily and I can wait, too." Mike said.

"Mike, I'm not kidding anymore, this is not something you can just laugh off. We need to talk." Mia said.

"What do you wanna talk about? Huh?" Mike said angrily.

"I want to talk about you and Emily. This is serious." Mia replied.

"Yes, I like her. What more is there to talk about?" Mike said.

"Mike. Tell me, honestly, do you love Emily, not in a sisterly way, but in a girlfriend/boyfriend way?" Mia said questioningly.

"Yes I do." Mike responded.

"Then why haven't you told her?" Mia asked.

"Because, I'm way too nervous. I can barely talk to her, much less tell her how I feel." Mike said sadly.

"You never know, she may like you too." Mia said.

Mike's face lit up after Mia said this. His eyes were sparkling, and he had a big goofy grin plastered all over his face.

"You think so?" Mike asked hopefully.

"I honestly don't know, but you can always hope, can't you?" Mia said.

***Taken***

Jayden let Ji leave to see if he could find a building anywhere that matched Emily's description. It wasn't much, but Jayden was confident Ji could atleast narrow it down to a few locations. He walked out of the common room after Ji had left.

He walked back to Emily's room and knocked on her closed door. At first he heard nothing from inside, but then he heard a very quiet sob coming from inside. He slowly opened the door and saw Emily lying down in her bed crying. She had crawled under the sheets and was burying herself inside.

Jayden walked over to her bed side and kneeled down next to her so they were at eye level.

"Emily, are you okay?" Jayden asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Y-Yes." Emily whimpered from underneath the blankets.

"What? I can't hear you through all these blankets." Jayden said jokingly.

"I'm fine. Now go away." Emily said, still buried under her covers.

"Em, what's wrong? You can tell me." Jayden reassured his crush.

"Nothing is wrong. Just leave me alone!" Emily demanded.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Jayden replied.

Emily slowly peeled back the covers so that Jayden could see her tear stained face. He could tell she had been crying, her face was red, her cheeks were wet, and her nose was stuffed up, with her sniffling every 10 seconds.

"I l-let him get me Jay. I was weak…" Emily said, the tears starting to flow again.

"You are not weak in any way. In fact, I think you're one of the strongest people I've ever met. Even after being hurt by Dekker numerous times, you're still smiling. You could have given up when you were held captive, but you didn't. You stayed strong through all of this shit. Ji even told me that if you hadn't held on and fought like you did, you might not have made it." Jayden said.

"He really said that?" Emily asked.

"Yes. Really, now why don't you come out of the covers and start being happy old Emily again. It'd make us all feel better. And it might even help find the others." Jayden encouraged.

"Okay. Thanks Jay. I know I can always count on you." Emily said with a smile on her face.

Jayden smiled when he heard this. He then helped Emily to sit up in bed, as her back was still too wounded for her to walk around. Jayden was about to walk out of the room when something Emily said stopped him.

"Hey Jay. Tell me, honestly. Do you think we're gonna find them?" Emily asked.

Jayden walked back over to her bed and kneeled down in the same position as before.

"Of course we will Em. Don't worry about it." Jayden reassured her.

Jayden then got up, and walked out of the room to give Emily some alone time. He walked out, and gently closed the door. As soon as he was outside of her room he saw Antonio.

"So, how's your girlfriend doin?" Antonio asked mockingly.

"She's not my girlfriend." Jayden replied.

"But you wish that she was. Don't deny it." Antonio joked.

"Just because I wish she was doesn't mean she is. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm pretty sure she likes Mike." Jayden said sadly.

"Are you kidding me? Yeah, they're friends sure. But have you seen the way that she looks at you?" Antonio asked, finally getting serious.

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked curiously.

"Dude, she looks at you almost the same way you look at her. It's actually funny how oblivious you are sometimes." Antonio laughed.

"Really? You think that she likes me?" Jayden said hopefully.

"If she doesn't, I think I need to get my vision checked." Antonio said.

***Taken***

Emily was lying in bed when she heard people talking outside the door. She slowly sat herself up and listened. She could barely make out the voices and heard it was Antonio and Jayden talking. She couldn't hear the entire conversation, but she heard bits and pieces. The first sentence she could make out was 'I'm pretty sure she likes Mike anyway.' Coming from Jayden. She then heard Antonio respond with, 'Have you seen the way she looks at you?' She then heard nothing but silence from the other side of the door. Soon the conversation continued, but Emily couldn't hear enough to make sense of anything.

So Emily started thinking, who was 'she'? It had to be either herself or Mia. When she heard 'Have you seen the way she looks at you?' she figured it might be Mia. She knew that Mia had a small crush on Jayden, and she had for a while. But Emily wasn't sure if she still felt that way. But then she thought, what if it's me? Emily too had a crush on Jayden, but she couldn't tell Mia that. And when she heard 'I think she likes Mike anyways.' It all started to make sense. Jayden and Antonio were talking about her.

It made sense because Emily used to like Mike, but when she realized they weren't going to get past the 'friend stage', she stopped liking him and she began liking Jayden. Antonio must have seen her staring at Jayden before, and had now told him that she liked him.

Emily began to worry. What if Jayden didn't feel the same way? What if they could never be friends again? What if he did feel the same way? Emily, being from a small town and picked on a lot by other kids, had never had a boyfriend. She had never even had her first kiss. She was very nervous now.

She figured the best thing to do was to calm herself down, and get some sleep so her body could heal up. The sooner she was better, the sooner she could help look for her still missing friends. So Emily layed back down and fell asleep.

***Taken***

Mike's good mood was then disturbed when Dekker walked back into the room. He walked in with no emotion on his face, completely blank.

"Rangers. I have come to talk to you about your yellow friend." Dekker said.

"What about her?" Mike asked defensively.

"She," Dekker started, "she doesn't give up does she?" Dekker asked.

"Never, but why does it matter to you?" Mia asked.

"Perfect. I will see you all tomorrow for training. I must practice for my duel with the red ranger. By now yellow must have given him hints as to where you are. Hopefully he will be here soon." Dekker said as he walked out of the room, a smile now on his face.

"What do you think that was about?" asked Mike.

"I don't know, but seeing that smile on his face when he talked about Emily, it can't possibly be good." Kevin said nervously.

"Let's just forget about it. Get some rest. We have training tomorrow." Mia said.


	9. Chapter Eight: Training Time

**Chapter Eight: Training Time**

Mia, Kevin, and Mike were sleeping in their cold cells. The sun was just beginning to rise. No one had gotten much sleep over the past couple of days since being kidnapped by Dekker, and last night was no exception.

"Rangers. Wake up, it's time for training." Dekker said as he walked into the room.

"Five more minutes…" Mike grumbled in his sleep.

Dekker walked over to the boys' cell and unlocked the door. The blue ranger was now awake and sitting against the wall. He stood over Mike and waited for him to open his eyes. After a few seconds passed without him waking up, Dekker kicked Mike in the side.

"Ahhh!" Mike screamed in pain.

"I told you to get up. I expect you to listen." Dekker said.

Mike then slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. By now Mia was awake and standing, waiting for Dekker to let her out for training. Dekker walked out of the boys' cell after telling the boys to stay, and walked next to Mia's cell. He unlocked the door and then led all three rangers out of the room.

As they were walking they saw many small rooms containing cells, just like the one they were in. As they got to a hallway cells lined the walls, no one was inside, but it still gave Mia the chills. The whole building was metal and so were the floors. By now, Kevin was positive they were in an abandoned prison. They walked for about five minutes, making their way through mazes of hallways, all lined with cells. They finally reached a very large metal door, without a cell in sight. Dekker opened the door and gestured for them to go through.

Mia walked out first, followed by Kevin and then Mike. When they got to the other side of the door they realized they were outside. Mia looked around and saw green grass everywhere, a small lake off in the distance, and trees surrounding them. Whoever had built this prison had wanted no one to find it, which was why Dekker had chosen this place to hide out.

"Well why don't we start training?" Dekker asked.

He tossed each of them a wooden katana and grabbed one for himself.

"Okay. Who wants to go against me first?" Dekker asked.

After a moment of silence Kevin spoke up, "I guess I will."

Dekker gestured for Kevin to meet him in the middle. Mike and Mia backed up and started to watch. The two men circled around each other for what seemed like hours. They were studying each other, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. After a very long time of waiting Kevin chose to strike. Dekker blocked Kevin and then managed to hit him in the chest then again on his back, causing him to fall flat on his face. Kevin was face down on the grass and didn't appear to be moving. Mia rushed over to check if he was okay.

"Kevin!" Mia yelled, while kneeling next to Kevin's body.

"Kev! Wake up buddy!" Mike said, now kneeling by him too.

"He's fine. I didn't hit him that hard."

Kevin barely stirred, Mike flipped him over onto his back so they could see his face. Kevin opened his eyes and began coughing violently.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked worried.

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked outta me," Kevin began coughing again, "but I'm okay."

"See? He's fine. Now, who's next?" Dekker asked.

***Taken***

Emily awoke in her bed, still feeling the pain from when Dekker had beaten her. It had been a few days, but the pain just wouldn't go away. She was on some medicine, but nothing seemed to help. Her back was killing her, her ankle wouldn't stop throbbing, and her arm felt like a million needles were stabbing her. She looked around her room to see if she had any medicine left to take, and she saw Jayden sitting in the chair beside her bed. He had fallen asleep late last night and he was exhausted. Emily then realized he had fallen asleep holding her hand. She gently removed her hand from his and she very slowly and painfully sat up in her bed. Jayden felt the movement and woke up.

"Hey sleepy head." Emily joked with Jayden.

"Hi. What time is it?" Jayden asked sleepily.

Emily looked over at her alarm clock, "11:00" Emily replied.

"That's probably the latest I've ever slept in." Jayden joked.

"That's kind of sad." Emily giggled. As Emily was readjusting herself to see Jayden better she bent her wrist.

"Ouch!" Emily yelped in pain.

"Are you okay?" Jayden asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Emily saidwhile rubbing her wrist.

"How are you feeling?" Jayden asked. "Besides your wrist."

"I've been better." Emily said, looking at her arm and her ankle.

"Does it still hurt?" Jayden asked worriedly.

"Like hell" Emily laughed.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel any better?" Jayden asked.

Emily thought for a moment before responding, "Nah. I think I'm okay."

"Well I'm gonna go get something to eat, do you want something?" Jayden asked as he stood up from his chair.

"Sure. Thanks Jay" Emily said as she smiled.

"Then I'll be right back." Jayden said.

Jayden looked down at Emily and was about to leave. He then bent down and gently kissed Emily on the lips. Emily kissed him back, and as Jayden broke the kiss for air he blushed, his face almost as red as his ranger suit.

"Well, I'm gonna go get your food then." Jayden said as he rushed out of the room. He didn't know why he had kissed her, but he was glad he did. Maybe it was Antonio's advice that had given him the encouragement to make a move, but he had done it. And Emily hadn't pulled away in disgust as he feared, she has kissed him back. Jayden was smiling as he walked into the kitchen to see Antonio already up and making lunch.

"Well somebody's in a good mood today." Antonio joked with his friend.

"I kissed her." Jayden said happily.

"You did? For real, on the lips?" Antonio asked.

"Yep. And she kissed me back." Jayden said, his smile growing bigger as the realization set in.

"I knew you could do it." Antonio said happily.

"I just can't believe I actually…" Jayden was then cut off by Mentor Ji yelling from the common room.

"Jayden! Antonio! Come here!" Ji yelled.

Jayden and Antonio rushed into the common room and saw Ji standing in front of the map.

"I think I found them." Ji said.

"Really? That's great! Where are they?" Jayden said excitedly.

"They're in an old abandoned prison. It's pretty deep in the forest though, about a four hour walk." Ji replied.

"Wow. That's pretty far." Jayden said sadly.

"I think you guys should head out there tomorrow. Even if you left now you have no plan, and you wouldn't get there til 3 o' clock. By the time you got back it'd be really dark out." Ji said.

"Si. Your right." Antonio said.

"Then I guess we'll head out tomorrow." Jayden said.

"Until then, we gotta think of a plan to get them out." Antonio said.

"And I have to think of how I'm gonna talk to Em without it being awkward…" Jayden mumbled under his breath.


	10. Chapter Nine: What's The Plan?

**Chapter Nine: What's The Plan?**

"Who wants to go next?" Dekker asked with a smirk on his face.

There was silence. Mia looked up at Mike from her position kneeling next to Kevin. Mia and Mike looked at each other for a minute before Mike broke the eye contact.

"Might as well get it over with." Mike sighed.

Mike walked over towards Dekker and got into a fighting stance. Mike, not being nearly as patient as Kevin, made the first move soon after the spar started. Dekker blocked it easily.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you ever expect to defeat Master Xandred." Dekker smirked.

Dekker was attempting to get under Mike's skin, and it was working. Mike tried to hit Dekker with his katana again, but again he was blocked.

"What, you only play defense? That's…" Mike asked.

Before Mike could finish his sentence Dekker swung his wooden sword at Mike's legs and caused him to fall backwards.

"Trust me green ranger, I play offense too." Dekker said as he walked away from the green ranger.

"I want a rematch." Mike stated.

Mia looked up from checking over Kevin and looked at Mike with horror and shock written all over her face. Going against Dekker once was bad enough, twice could get him killed.

"Mike, don't." Mia warned the green ranger.

"You want a rematch do you? Alright, give it all you've got." Dekker said, acting extremely cocky in his abilities.

"Let's go." Mike taunted.

Mike and Dekker repositioned themselves in the middle of the grassy field. The two were circling each other, waiting to strike. Mike had learned, from his previous spar with Dekker, that it was better to wait. After what seemed like hours of circling, Mike couldn't take it anymore. He swung at Dekker and, like the first time, was blocked easily.

"Have you learned nothing? This training is for me as much as it is you." Dekker said.

"Why would you want to help train us?" Mike asked confused.

"There's a reason I don't work for Xandred you know." Dekker said mysteriously.

"Huh?" Mike said, his hands now by his side and completely distracted.

Dekker took the opportunity and hit Mike, very forcefully, with his katana. While Mike stumbled backwards ready to fall, Dekker hit him much harder than necessary in his leg. Mike immediately fell to the ground in pain, and landed on several sharp rocks and shards of what he assumed was a mirror or a plate. Mike let out a yelp as the objects lodged themselves into his chest, arms, and legs.

***Taken***

"So Jay, how do we wanna do this?" Antonio asked Jayden for the third time.

"Huh?" Jayden asked as he lifted his head to look at Antonio.

"Okay, what's bothering you?" Antonio asked.

"Why do you think something's bothering me?" Jayden asked.

Antonio shook his head side to side looking disappointed, "Jay, I've known you for years. You're always focused, 150%. Now you aren't hearing a word I say. Call me crazy, but I think something is bothering you." Antonio laughed.

"I'm just worried about how I can talk to Em now without things being awkward." Jayden said sadly.

"Just tell her how you feel, considering she kissed you back, she probably feels the same way." Antonio advised his friend.

"Thanks. Now, let's get started on this plan!" Jayden said.

***Taken***

Emily sat in bed with a happy look on her face. Not only had her crush just kissed her, but she overheard Ji telling them he had found the others. Emily felt more helpful knowing it was her clues that led them to the others. But she was still worried, for all she knew they could be severely injured, or worse. But Emily tried not to focus on the bad but on the good.

"Everything is going to be okay." Emily muttered to herself.

"It will be." Ji said as he walked into Emily's room.

Emily jumped as she heard her Mentor's voice in the room.

"You scared me. I didn't know you were here." Emily said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry about that. I just came to check on your stiches. I want to make sure nothing gets infected and that everything is healing properly." Ji said as he walked up to her bed.

"Oh, thanks. So I heard you found them?" Emily asked happily.

"Yes, I did. Jayden and Antonio are going to rescue them tomorrow." Ji said with a smile on his face.

"I want to go." Emily stated.

"No Emily. You could pull your stiches, or get hurt again." Ji said as he continued checking over her wounds.

"But Ji!" Emily protested.

"But nothing. You are not going tomorrow. You will stay here in your bed, where you will be safe." Ji said.

"Fine." Emily mumbled under her breath.

"Now lay on your stomach. I need to look at your back." Ji said as he helped her to flip over.

"Now tell me if this hurts." Ji said as he began undressing the wound.

Emily yelped in pain as Ji touched her stitched up back.

"Sorry." Ji said.

Antonio raced into the room when he heard Emily's scream. Emily looked up and gave him a thumbs up, to tell her she was okay. Jayden then ran into the room and blushed a deep red when Emily looked into his eyes.

"You okay Em?" Jayden asked, with a concerned look plastered on his face.

"Yeah. Perfectly fine." Emily gave Jayden a reassuring smile.

"Okay then, Antonio and I are just gonna go work on a plan then." Jayden said as he and Antonio left the room.

Ji finished cleaning and checking over her wound and he helped Emily to flip back over.

"I think you're gonna live." Ji joked with his youngest ranger.

"I hope we can say that for the others too." Emily whispered.

"Of course we can. I bet you they are all gonna come home tomorrow and you won't be able to tell Dekker ever touched them." Ji said with a reassuring smile.

"I hope so, Ji. I hope so." Emily said.

"Well is there anything else you need?" Ji asked.

"I'm okay, thanks." Emily said.

"Well I'm gonna go check on the boys, just call if you need anything." Ji said as he walked out of the recovery room.

"Can you tell them to come in here when you're done?" Emily asked.

"Sure." said Ji.

***Taken***

Mentor Ji walked into the common room to see Jayden and Antonio staring intently at the map where the prison was located.

"You boys have a plan yet?" Ji asked.

"Yeah, and I think it might actually work." Jayden said with a smile.

"It better, I thought of it!" Antonio defended himself.

"Before I forget, Emily wanted to see you two." Ji said as he walked into the kitchen.

Jayden and Antonio looked at each other and fear washed over Jayden. When girls 'wanted to talk' it was never a good sign. Jayden and Antonio hesitantly made their way to the recovery room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Emily said from inside the room.

Antonio slowly opened the door and stepped inside, soon followed by Jayden.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Antonio asked nervously.

"Yeah. Mentor won't let me help you guys tomorrow. I need you to convince him to let me go." Emily said.

"No Em. You should stay here where you'll be safe." Jayden said.

"That's exactly what Mentor Ji said…" Emily pouted.

Antonio and Jayden exchanged a glance before looking back at Emily. Emily lifted her head and looked at her friends.

"Tell you what, you can help. On one condition." Antonio said.

"What is it?" Emily said excitedly.

"You have to do exactly what we say, and you can't go too far away from the house. Got it?" Jayden said, hesitant to let his crush help on this dangerous mission.

"Got it!" Emily smiled.

"Good." Antonio and Jayden said at the same time.

"So what's the plan?" Emily said with a smile on her face.


	11. Chapten Ten: The Rescue Part I

**Chapter Ten: The Rescue Part I**

"Mike!" Mia and Kevin screamed.

Mia left Kevin's side and ran over to Mike. From what she could tell he was unconscious. She started shaking him in an attempt to wake him up.

"Mike. Mike, wake up! Please!" Mia said as she continued to shake the green ranger.

Kevin managed to crawl over to where Mia and Mike were. He sat up and looked down at his injured friend.

"Mike. Buddy, please wake up." Kevin said.

"Kev. Help me flip him over." Mia demanded.

"Why? Wouldn't it be better to not move him?" Kevin questioned.

"Just trust me." Mia said.

Mia and Kevin very slowly and carefully managed to flip Mike over onto his back without irritating his wounds. Mike then started to stir and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Mike!" Mia exclaimed.

"Mike are you okay?" Kevin asked.

"Considering there are probably millions of pieces of glass piercing my body, not really." Mike replied sarcasticly.

"Sorry. Stupid question." Kevin replied.

"Just a bit." Mike said as he struggled to sit up.

"Mike, stay down. We don't want you hurting yourself more. We need to get this glass out." Mia said calmly.

"How are we gonna do that without bandages, tweezers, or anything?" Kevin asked.

"Here." Dekker said as he offered the blue and pink rangers a roll of bandages, a towel, tweezers, and a bowl of warm water.

"Huh?" Mia and Kevin said at the same time.

"You need these to help your friend, correct?" Dekker asked.

"Yes?" Kevin replied as Dekker once again handed him the supplies, which Kevin gratefuklly accepted.

"Why are you helping us?" Mia asked as she and Kevin took off Mike's shirt to get out all of the broken shards of glass.

"I may look like a monster, but I am still human too. I wish no harm to you." Dekker answered.

"What about Emily? You definitely harmed her." Mia said.

"Her pain was necessary to motivate the red ranger. But trust me, I wish no harm to the yellow ranger." Dekker said.

"Whatever." Mia said as she continued to pull glass out of Mike's arm.

"You do not believe me?" Dekker asked.

"Why would we?" Kevin replied.

"Why else would I let her go home? If I wished her harm I would have kept her here." Dekker asked.

"Maybe her pain bored you. I dunno." Mia replied.

"Hah," Dekker laughed, "if you did not know pain does not bring my joy like it does other Nighlock."

"Whatever you say…" Kevin said.

Mia laughed at the annoyed look on Dekker's face after this statement. Mike noticed it too and was trying to hold back a smile.

"Just help your friend. I must go, Moogers!" Dekker yelled as six moogers appeared to escort the three rangers inside back to their cells.

***Taken***

"Okay Em, here's the plan. Tomorrow you, Jayden, and I will head out. It's a four hour walk out to where they are though." Antonio started.

"But I can't walk four hours." Emily interrupted.

"We know Em. We got it all figured out." Jayden reassured her.

"Anyways! We'll head out to the place where they are. When were within 15 minutes of running distance from there we are gonna drop you off. Then while we're gone you can sent up a camp. We don't know how injured they are so they might need a place to rest and catch their breath. While you're setting up Jayden and I are gonna sneak in, grab them, and sneak back out. We are gonna try as hard as we can to not find Dekker. If we can avoid Dekker we should have no problems. So you know what you gotta do?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah I think so." Emily said.

"You shouldn't be alone for any longer than an hour. Is that gonna be okay?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Emily reassured him.

"Good." Jayden said as he smiled. As much as he hated putting her in possible danger by taking her with, he was glad that he got to spend some more time with her.

"Well, we all better get some rest. We need to leave early tomorrow morning. Goodnight Em." Antonio said as he began walking out of the room. He turned around to see if Jayden was following, but saw the red ranger was still sitting on the bed.

"You coming Jay?" Antonio asked his friend.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute. I just want to talk to Em." Jayden replied.

"Okay, don't stay up too late." Antonio said as he walked out of the recovery room.

"Em, I wanted to talk to you about earlier." Jayden started.

"Yes?" Emily asked, while giving him a look telling him to continue.

"I just wanted to tell you, uhh…" Jayden said struggling to get the words out, "I wanted to tell you that I, I really like you, as more then friends." Jayden said, while his face was turning as red as his ranger suit.

"I like you too Jay." Emily said with a smile on her face.

"Really?" Jayden asked surprised.

"Of course." Emily said, her smile growing bigger.

"Then, would you maybe… Wanna go out with me sometime? After we find the others of course." Jayden said nervously.

"I would love to." Emily said happily.

"Great!" Jayden replied happily. "I guess I will see you tomorrow then, Goodnight." Jayden said with a smile as he walked out of the recovery room.

***Taken***

"Mike, how are you feeling?" Kevin worriedly asked.

"Better, now that all that glass is out of me." Mike said.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Mia said.

"Me too." Mike said as he yawned.

"We should all get some sleep. Just cause Dekker's gone doesn't mean that he isn't coming back." Mia said.

"You're right. Let's hope that they find us soon. I don't know how much longer I can last before I explode." Kevin complained.

"Same here dude. They'll find us soon. And hopefully when they do they bring medicine, these cuts are starting to hurt." Mike said.

"Starting?" Kevin and Mia said at the same time.

"You know what I mean." Mike said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

***Taken***

"Em! Wake up, it's time to go." Jayden said as he shook Emily awake.

"Huh?" Emily said as she opened her eyes.

"Let's go. We gotta go get the others." Jayden said.

"Oh yeah. Lemme just get dressed and I'll be out, okay?" Emily said as she sat up in bed.

"Okay, me and Antonio will be waiting outside." Jayden said as he left her room.

Emily got up slowly and got dressed. It was still hard because of all her injuries, but she managed to do it. Emily walked outside to see Jayden and Antonio waiting for her, along with a white horse.

"What's with the horse guys?" Emily asked, clearly confused.

"You said you didn't want to walk right?" Jayden said.

"Yeah?" Emily said as she nodded her head.

"Then hop on. You can just ride him the whole way. Pretty smart, huh?" Antonio joked.

"Very." Emily laughed.

Jayden helped Emily up onto the horse and made sure she was steady before he let go of her. Emily noticed Jayden was reluctant to let go and she smiled.

"Well, let's get going!" Antonio said as the three headed out into the forest.

Most of the walk to the prison was quiet, only talking to ask if anyone needed a break or if Emily was okay. Jayden was holding onto the horse the whole way, making sure he stayed calm and didn't dart off. He didn't doubt Emily knew how to ride a horse, she often talked about growing up on a farm and owning many horses, but Jayden knew she couldn't very well ride in her condition.

After about three hours of a walk, Antonio spoke up, "Hey guys, looks like we're almost there."

"Thank goodness. I can only walk so much." Jayden said.

"So where are you guys gonna drop me off?" Emily asked.

"Wherever seems like a good place." Antonio responded.

"Glad to know you thought this out." Emily replied sarcastically.

"Stop your complaining, little miss I'm-to-injured-to-walk." Antonio joked.

"Would you like to be beaten by a psychotic Nighlock and then walk four hours?" Emily replied.

"Okay, you win." Antonio said.

"Hey, this seems like a good place to set up camp." Jayden interrupted.

"Good as we're going to find." Antonio said.

"Here Em, lemme help you down." Jayden said as he helped Emily off of her horse.

"So what exactly do you guys want me to do again?" Emily asked as Jayden set her down on the ground.

"Just make a tent or something and start up a fire. You can use symbol power for the tent. And as long as you get some wood I'm sure Jay can make a fire when we get back." Antonio responded.

"Just make sure to be careful. Don't use up too much energy." Jayden said.

"I won't. Good luck guys!" Emily said as the boys turned to walk away.

Before Jayden left he looked at Emily, "Stay safe.".

"You too." Emily replied as she kissed Jayden on the cheek.

Jayden blushed as Emily kissed him. He then turned and walked away to join Antonio.

"Let's get goin bud. The sooner we get the others, the sooner you can get back to your little girlfriend." Antonio teased his friend.

"Whatever." Jayden said as he laughed off his friend's teasing.

***Taken***

Emily watched as Jayden and Antonio rushed away. She was now left alone in the forest, while she was injured. 'Well this is great' Emily thought to herself as she went over and sat down on a fallen log.

"Might as well get started on that tent." Emily said as she grabbed her samuraizer out of her pocket. She traced a symbol and two pieces of ground rose up from the ground and met at the top, making the shape of tent.

"Now to get some fire wood I guess." Emily sighed as she walked around picking up sticks from the ground.

"You'd think that your team would be a little more protective of you considering you were recently missing and injured." Dekker said as he came out from behind a tree.

"What do you want?" Emily said as she slowly backed away from the half Nighlock.

"Can't I have a nice chat with you without wanting something?" Dekker asked.

"No, you can't. Now why aren't you chasing Jayden down so you can get your ultimate duel?" Emily asked, putting air quotes around 'ultimate duel'.

"Because, I know that he's currently too distracted. I only realized this fault in my plan recently, but I have a new plan now." Dekker said with an evil smirk on his face.

"And what plan is that?" Emily asked.

"You'll see. Just come with me." Dekker said, gesturing for her to follow.

"No. Never." Emily said shaking her head.

"Now that, is your first mistake." Dekker said as he grabbed Emily and flung her over his shoulder.


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Rescue Part II

**Author's Note: Erhmahgerd! Lots of reviews from you guys. Thank you oh so very much! I love that you guys like the story. Sorry, I keep forgetting to write more chapters. But I hope this chapter will make up for it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven: The Rescue Part II**

"Let me go! Put me down!" Emily yelled, kicking and screaming. Dekker had flung her over his shoulder and was now heading in the opposite direction that Jayden and Antonio had gone.

"Stop moving yellow ranger." Dekker replied, readjusting Emily on his shoulder.

"Help! Jayden! Antonio! Somebody help me!" Emily shouted into the forest.

"Silly girl. They can't hear you. Nobody can, just yourself and me." Dekker said.

"Jayden! Please! Help me! I need you!" Emily shouted again.

"Scream all you want. No one will find you while your with me." Dekker said with a smirk on his face.

***Taken***

Jayden and Antonio were running through the forest. They had just left Emily at the camp site a few minutes before, but they were already tired. Jayden slowed down his running slightly when he heard something coming from the forest.

"Hey Antonio! Stop for a second!" Jayden yelled ahead as his running ceased.

"What is it?" Antonio turned around and walked towards Jayden.

"I thought I heard Emily. Did you hear anything?" Jayden asked.

"No, I didn't hear anything. You're probably just paranoid amigo." Antonio said.

"I could have sworn I heard Emily… Did you hear it that time?!" Jayden said as he quickly looked back towards the direction of the camp site.

"If she needed to talk to you she would have called your samuraizer." Antonio assured his red friend.

Jayden pulled out his samuraizer quickly and saw there were no new messages and no one had called.

"Maybe we should head back and see if she's okay." Jayden said nervously.

"Emily's fine amigo. Stop worrying. Let's just go get the others, kay?" Antonio said.

"Okay. But let's hurry. I need to see that Emily's okay." Jayden said.

"Listen to you. You're more worried about Emily then the three other people on this team who are currently in the hands of a psychopathic killer nighlock." Antonio said.

"Sorry. You're right. We need to get them first, then check on Emily." Jayden said.

"Then let's stop talking and get going!" Antonio said as he ran ahead of Jayden towards the "prison" his friends were being held at.

***Taken***

"Mike, how are you feeling?" Mia asked Mike.

"For the fifth time Mia, I'm sore, but I'm not dying. Now please stop asking me how I'm doing every five seconds!" Mike said agitated.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Mia said.

"There's no need to yell at her Mike. She was just trying to help. Like the nice, amazing person she is." Kevin defended Mia.

Mia looked to Kevin and gave him a smile and put her hand on his shoulder. He returned the smile and the two continued to look at each other, until they were interrupted by Mike's gagging noise.

"Please, stop with the creepy smiling at each other. I already feel sick." Mike said.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't look at Emily the same way." Kevin teased the green ranger.

Mike blushed and shut his mouth. Kevin and Mia smiled at their younger teammate and continued the teasing until they heard fighting going on.

"What the hell?" Mike asked as he looked out the prison bars.

"What's going on out there?" Kevin asked.

"Mike! Mia! Kevin!" they heard Antonio shout from a hallway.

"We're in here!" Mia yelled back.

Antonio ran towards the prison cell the three missing samurai were locked up in.

"Thank goodness you found us!" Mia said excitedly.

Antonio managed to break open the door and help Kevin lift Mike from the ground.

"What happened to you?" Antonio asked Mike.

"Long story. Now can we just get outta here?" Mike asked.

"Of course. Come on guys. We gotta hurry. Jayden is fighting off the moogers, and I'm afraid if we wait too long we might run into Dekker." Antonio said as he helped Kevin to carry Mike out of the room and outside.

Once the four rangers were outside Antonio called Jayden's samuraizer and told him that he had found the others and they were waiting outside.

Soon Jayden met them outside and they headed off back into the forest.

"I'm so glad you guys found us!" Kevin said as they all raced back towards the direction of the camp.

"I'm glad we didn't have to run into Dekker." Jayden responded.

"Where are we going anyways?" Mia asked.

"It's just up here a little ways. We had Em set up a camp so you could all rest." Jayden replied as he picked up the pace, remembering hearing Emily on the way up.

"So Emily's okay?!" Mike asked excitedly.

"Define okay." Jayden said, slightly agitated at Mike's excitement.

"Is she alive and with you guys?" Mike said.

"Yes she's alive. But she has quite a few injuries." Antonio responded for Jayden, seeing the jealousy in his eyes.

"I'm just glad she's okay." Mia said, sensing the tension between the green and red rangers.

As the rangers got closer to the camp site, Jayden began calling Emily's name, but he didn't hear an answer.

"Em?!" Jayden yelled again.

The rangers finally made it to the camp site and saw a stone tent had been built, and a pile of sticks had been dropped near the edge of the very small clearing.

"Emily! This isn't funny! Get out here!" Jayden shouted angrily.

"Em! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Mia yelled.

Jayden turned around to face Antonio angrily. Antonio saw his friend's face and put Mike down then slowly backed away.

"I told you I heard her! I told you we should have turned around!" Jayden yelled. His face was getting extremely red with anger.

"Maybe she just went into the forest to get some more fire wood!" Antonio tried to tell Jayden.

"You know she isn't getting fire wood Antonio! I told you she wasn't okay but you didn't believe me!" Jayden said frustrated.

"Woah, woah, woah. What happened exactly?" Kevin asked.

"When we were on our way to get you guys I thought I heard Emily yelling. But Mr. Oh-she'll-be-fine-don't-worry over there didn't believe me!" Jayden shouted.

"Are you saying that this is my fault?" Antonio asked angrily.

"Of course it is you idiot!" Jayden yelled.

"Guys! Calm down!" Mia yelled.

"Mia's right, calm down dudes. Let's focus on finding Emily. I'm just as upset as you Jayden, but we need to find her. Arguing isn't going to help." Mike said.

"Oh shut up Mike!" Jayden yelled.

"What the hell dude?" Mike shouted back.

"If you were in my situation you would not want me telling you to calm down!" Jayden said.

"We're in the same situation stupid!" Mike yelled back.

"Is your girlfriend injured and missing?! No, I didn't think so!" Jayden yelled angrily.

Mike didn't say anything. He just stared at Jayden for a minute. Mia and Kevin looked shocked. Mike looked at Jayden with eyes full of hurt, jealousy, anger, sadness, and most of all pain.

Mike broke eye contact with Jayden. He sprinted into the forest, yelling Emily's name repeatedly, louder and louder as he went.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Searching the Forest

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delayed chapter! My laptop was broken, but it is now fixed! Yay! Anyways, thank you oh so very much for the wonderful reviews. It really makes my day to hear you guys like the story. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter. And I would like to thank kctimes2 for the help on this chapter, she's amazing and came up with some of these wonderful ideas. And if you have read my other story, 'Live Like You're Dying' please go to my profile and vote in the poll concerning that story! Thanks so much guys! Enjoy and don't forget to review! xoxox**

**Chapter Twelve: Searching the Forest**

Jayden, Mia, Kevin, and Antonio stood by the edge of the forest, watching Mike's figure become smaller and smaller as he ran deeper into the forest.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jayden asked.

"Since when are you and Emily dating?" Kevin asked.

"Since I asked her out." Jayden responded.

"Well I figured that much. I meant when did you ask her out?" Kevin asked.

"After she got back, after I found her outside. She said that Dekker brought her back." Jayden said.

"Why would Dekker bring her back to the Shiba house?" Mia asked.

"We have no idea." Antonio said.

"Can we focus here guys? Emily is missing and now we're down another ranger, for unknown reasons. Can we please just go and find her before she gets hurt?" Jayden asked.

"Are you not worried at all about Mike?" Mia asked.

"I'm far more concerned with Emily's safety. Mike chose to run. It's his fault if anything happens to him." Jayden said.

"He ran because you yelled at him dipshit!" Kevin yelled.

"Don't you dare blame this all on me!" Jayden shouted, getting into Kevin's face.

Mia ran up to the two men and separated them, "Guys! Both of you need to relax! Please!" Mia pleaded.

Kevin and Jayden were pulled apart by Mia and Antonio, but continued to angrily stare at each other.

"Antonio, why don't you and Jayden go search that side of the forest for Emily?" Mia asked as she pointed towards the opposite direction Mike had run off in.

"Sure thing amiga. Come on Jay, let's go find her." Antonio said as he pulled Jayden towards the forest.

"C'mon Kevin, let's go find Mike before he hurts himself even more." Mia said as she and Kevin started towards the forest.

***Taken***

Antonio and Jayden called Emily's name as they walked. Every once in awhile they would stop and listen for Emily, or anyone else. But with no luck they continued. After awhile they stopped calling her name, and settled for searching through the trees for any sign of her.

"So why do you think Mike flipped out?" Antonio asked.

"Because he's a jealous little.." Jayden started angrily but was soon cut off by Antonio.

"Jay, calm down." Antonio begged the red ranger.

"Sorry. You don't think he likes her do you?" Jayden asked curiously.

"I don't know. But even if he does, Emily's your girlfriend remember? She said yes to you. She told you she didn't like Mike like that anymore." Antonio reassured his friend.

"You're right. I guess I just got a little jealous when I saw how worried Mike was. I just don't want to lose her." Jayden said sadly.

"You won't lose her to Mike. But you might if we don't find her soon. Let's hurry up and try calling her name ahain. Maybe she's close enough to hear us." Antonio said.

"Good idea." Jayden nodded.

"Emily!" Jayden and Antonio yelled into the vast forest.

***Taken***

"Mike! Where are you?" Kevin shouted into the forest.

"Mike! It's Kevin and I, Jayden's gone!" Mia yelled.

Mia sighed as again, she heard no response. Mia and Kevin continued to walk through the forest in search of Mike and Emily.

As Mia and Kevin were about to head back, Mia saw a figure hunched over by a tree.

"M-Mike? Is that you?" Mia asked the figure.

There was no response, just labored, heavy breathing coming from the body.

Mia and Kevin very cautiously walked up towards the mysterious figure crouching by the tree. As they got closer they saw Mike's torn up green shirt on the person. Realizing it was Mike, the blue and pink rangers ran towards him and kneeled beside him.

"Mike, are you okay?" Kevin asked in a worried tone.

Mike held up his finger, signaling for them to give him a minute to catch his breath before he started talking.

After Mike caught his breath he answered, "I think I just ran too much. It probably wasn't a good idea considering the whole incident yesterday."

"Are you okay though?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, I just told.." Mike was cut off before he could finish.

"I mean are you okay? About Emily and Jayden?" Mia asked.

"Oh.. That." Mike said unhappily.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked him again.

"Can we talk about this later? Right now I really just want to find Em." Mike asked.

"Sure, c'mon. She couldn't have gotten too far in an hour." Mia said as she, Kevin, and Mike continued off into the forest in search of the youngest ranger.

***Taken***

"What do you want with me?" Emily asked, hanging over Dekker's shoulder.

"It's not you I want yellow." Dekker replied.

"Then why are you like obsessed with me?" Emily asked, extremely confused.

Dekker stopped walking. He didn't know how to respond to the yellow ranger's question. He honestly didn't know the answer himself.

"What?" Emily asked, even more confused as to why Dekker suddenly stopped.

"The truth is, my infatuation with you is meant for someone else." Dekker replied.

"Who?" Emily asked.

"I-I don't know.." Dekker said sadly.

"How can you not know?" Emily said, getting more confused by the minute.

"Because, before I was a Nighlock, I was a human. I was in love. But something horrible happened." Dekker said.

Emily debated whether or not to ask him to continue his story. She believed the cursed warrior was talking about Dayu, but Emily couldn't be sure. Eventually though she gave into her curiosity, "What happened?"

"I don't know. The only thing I know is once it was over, I was a nighlock. I woke up with this cursed sword in my hands, and ever since I've wandered the earth is search of a worthy opponent for Urumassa." Dekker said.

"So why am I involved in this exactly?" Emily asked.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Dekker asked as he stopped walking, yet again.

"Yes." Emily said.

"I was jealous. The red ranger has his love, but I don't have mine." Dekker said solemnly.

"Oh.. Can't you just get revenge on whoever wiped your memory and took your love?" Emily asked.

Dekker continued walking through the forest. He didn't speak for awhile until suddenly he answered, "I don't know who took my love. But if I knew, they'd be long dead. But until I find out, I guess I can settle with killing you and your little boyfriend." Dekker smirked as he said this.

Emily didn't know what to say. Now she knew that she would die, and Jayden would die along with her. So Emily kept her mouth shut as they continued the walk through the dark and lonely forest.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Finally Found You

**Author's Note: Thank ya'll for being so patient! This story should be done soon! :D YAY! Anyways, the poll for 'Live Like You're Dying' will only be open for a few more days. So please go and vote! Well, onto the story. Please enjoy and don't forget to review! xoxox**

**Chapter Thirteen: Finally Found You**

Mike, Mia, and Kevin were still searching the forest for Emily. They had been walking for hours, but still no luck. They had found some footprints, and followed them until they could no longer be seen. Now they were guessing where the footprints would be headed if they were still visible.

The three samurai were walking slowly, mainly because of Mike, but partly because they were tired. They had been walking the forest, and calling Emily's name. Few words were spoken besides Emily's name. Mike was beginning to grow impatient.

"If I was a crazy, psycho, Nighlock killing machine with an overly powerful sword and a terrified and injured girl, where would I go?" Mike asked himself out loud.

"You would go to the arcade." Kevin replied.

Mike turned around and glared at Kevin for a moment before he continued walking. Kevin ignored the stare and continued talking.

"Now if I was a crazy Nighlock and I had Emily, I would go somewhere secretive. But I would also go somewhere we know fairly well. If we assume Dekker's motive of kidnapping Emily was to draw Jayden out for the 'ultimate duel', then we can assume he would go some place that we know, but no one else would think of." Kevin rambled.

"And why do you say that?" Mike asked quizzically.

"Well," Kevin began, "I certainly wouldn't go somewhere filled with people. If he took Emily his goal is to keep her away from people. People are in the city. So my guess is they are still somewhere in this forest." Kevin finished.

"Good job, Kev. You have now narrowed it down to miles and miles, and miles of land." Mike said sarcastically.

"He has a point." Mia defended Kevin, "If I was Dekker I would stay in the forest. We can atleast eliminate the possibility of her being in the Netherworld, the city, or half way across the world. We know he has to be close, since he wants Jayden." Mia concluded.

"But still, even eliminating those places they could still be extremely hard to find." Mike said.

Kevin sighed. He knew Mike had a point. No matter if they narrowed it down to a single forest, they could still be anywhere. For all they knew they could be hiding in the trees and they could have already passed them.

As if reading his thoughts Mia replied, "He's right. But we need to keep looking anyway, no matter how hard we have to search."

"Then let's keep looking." Kevin said.

***Taken***

Dekker continued on the walk with Emily, still silent after Dekker revealed he wanted both the red and yellow rangers dead. Emily was terrified for her life, and decided staying quiet was the best option. If she spoke she ran the risk of upsetting the cursed warrior, possibly ending her life sooner.

As the walk continued Emily looked at her surroundings, desperately trying to figure out where she was. Much to Emily's dismay all she saw were trees, trees, grass, and some more trees.

Emily felt like she wanted to cry. She had been kidnapped, brutally beaten, severely inured, then returned home and asked out, only to be kidnapped again and been told she was going to die along with her leader and possibly her friends, all because of a stupid duel. At this point Emily didn't want to cry because she was sad or scared, she was pissed off.

When Emily was pissed off it was never a pretty sight. She was rarely upset enough to hurt someone, but when she was upset she was furious. She mainly got upset because of Nighlock, and would take her anger out on them. But the few people who had the pleasure of upsetting the youngest ranger had lived to regret it.

Right now all Emily wanted to do was beat Dekker, and go home with her friends so they could all relax before another Nighlock returned. But because of her current position, she was too scared and hurt to do anything besides follow Dekker and hope that he would decide against killing her, Jayden, and the rest of the team.

Soon though her thoughts were interrupted by Dekker, "We are almost there."

"Almost where exactly?" Emily asked.

"You will see when we get there. But trust me, your friends will find you soon enough and this will all be over." Dekker assured her.

"How do you know they'll find me?" Emily asked.

"They know the place we are going. Now come, we're getting closer." Dekker said.

Emily and Dekker soon after arrived in small clearing. Emily looked around and saw they were in a small grass patch surrounded by trees. She couldn't remember where she had seen the place before, but she knew she had been there.

"Where are we?" Emily asked.

"We are at the place you first saw your gold ranger. Do you not remember?" Dekker asked.

As soon as he said it Emily remembered. She remembered how they were seemingly loosing the fight until Antonio came and saved the day. He used his speed to wipe out almost all of the Moogers, and then defeated the Nighlock. She knew why Dekker would pick this place.

The clearing was close enough to the Shiba house that occasionally the rangers would all sit in the clearing and hang out when they became too sick of being locked in the house. They had come to this place only days before herself and the other rangers were taken by Dekker.

"I remember now. But how do you know about this place?" Emily asked.

"I did some 'research' before I took you and your friends." Dekker replied.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"I have my reasons. Now, I want you to turn your samuraizer on. The others will find you and I can finally get my ultimate duel." Dekker said with a smirk.

***Taken***

Mike, Mia, and Kevin were still wandering the forest. Unknowingly they were wandering in the direction Dekker and Emily were at.

"Hey guys!" Kevin said to his friends.

"What?" Mike said as he turned around and looked at Kevin.

"Emily's samuraizer is on! We can get her location! She's just up ahead!" Kevin said happily.

"Let's go! Hurry up guys!" Mia said as she raced off in the direction Emily's samuraizer was in.

After a few minutes of racing through the forest they approached the small clearing. Mike, Mia, and Kevin stepped out from behind the trees to see Emily tied to a tree, and a smirking Dekker standing in front of her.

"Well, it seems it took you long enough." Dekker taunted.

"You are so gonna regret hurting my friends." Mia said as she charged Dekker with Kevin helping her.

Mike ran over to Emily while Mia and Kevin were distracting Dekker. He kneeled next to her and began to work on the ropes tying her to the tree.

"Are you okay Em?" Mike asked her as he struggled with the knots.

"I'm okay now. But we can't let Jayden come here, Dekker still wants to battle him." Emily said worriedly.

"I have a feeling Jayden won't be here for awhile Em." Mike said as he finally untied the first rope tying her legs to the tree.

Emily said nothing else as Mike continued working on the knots. Mia and Kevin were distracting Dekker, barely. He clearly saw Mike and Emily, but he was unable to stop him from untying her because of the blue and pink rangers.

After a few more seconds Mike finally untied the last knot keeping Emily on the tree. She fell into his arms and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Mike!" Emily said as she continued hugging him.

"Mike! Emily! Both of you get outta here! Mia and I will hold him off! Go!" Kevin yelled to the two youngest rangers.

Mike released Emily from the hug, but because of the extreme exhaustion and the injuries, Emily was limping and unable to run as fast as she needed to. Mike saw this and picked Emily up bridal style and began running out of the forest. Emily was clinging to Mike's neck, terrified he would drop her or that she might slip.

As Emily and Mike ran away from Dekker, they heard a pain filled scream coming from behind them.

Almost immediately after they heard another yell coming from Antonio screaming, "JAYDEN!"


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Running Away

**Author's Note: Sorry for all these author's notes. I feel like since I don't update often I have something new to tell ya'll every time. I just wanted to tell you guys that this story is almost done! :D And as soon as this one is finished I will continue my other stories, so hopefully I can begin my new story sometime soon! (The other poll is closed! Go and check to see the results!) And warning you guys now, Jemily fans beware of this chapter. Its Memily-friendship. The next chapter I promise will be Jemily though! Well, that's all. So please read, enjoy, and don't forget to review! Xoxox**

**Chapter Fourteen: Running Away**

"JAYDEN!" Antonio yelled as he raced over to his fallen friend.

Mia and Kevin also ran over to where Jayden had collapsed on the ground.

When Jayden saw Dekker he had charged at him with his sword in hand. But Dekker had put up a challenge, so Jayden had to fight extra hard. He had managed to stab him in the heart, but in the process had also gotten hurt himself. It was not life threatening like Dekker's injury, but painful nonetheless. As a result of getting hurt, he had collapsed and fallen on the ground.

"Jayden! Are you okay?" Mia asked as she kneeled beside him in the grass.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Jayden said as he demorphed and showed them his slightly bloody leg.

"Thank god Jay! You had us so worried there!" Antonio said.

"Sorry guys. It was stupid." Jayden replied.

"What were you thinking?" Kevin asked his leader.

"I was thinking that asshole had my girlfriend and I want her back. Wait, where is Emily?" Jayden asked, looking around frantically.

"Calm down amigo. Mike and her ran away to keep em' safe." Antonio reassured him.

"Well where are they?" Jayden asked.

"Uhmm… I dunno. They just kinda, ran." Mia said.

"Mike… I am so gonna kill him." Jayden said angrily.

"Not if he kills you first…" Mia mumbled under her breath.

"Why would he kill me? He's the idiot." Jayden said, getting even more frustrated by the moment.

Mia and Kevin looked at each other nervously. They knew Mike liked Emily, but they knew Jayden and Emily were "together". Jayden needed to know Mike's feelings, but they didn't know if they should tell, or if it would be better told by Mike himself.

"Well…?" Jayden asked.

"Well.. Mike and Emily…" Kevin started before he was rudely interrupted by Jayden.

"He is so dead when I find him…" Jayden said.

***Taken***

"Mike!" Emily screamed.

"He's gonna be okay Em. But we have to keep going." Mike said after they heard the deafening scream, then Jayden's name being screamed.

"But Mike! He could be hurt! We have to go back!" Emily said as she struggled to be let down.

"Em! Stop struggling! Right now we need to find somewhere safe! Then I promise you can call Jayden and check on him. Okay?" Mike asked.

Emily sniffled as she began to cry, "Okay Mike."

Emily looked back over Mike's shoulder, but couldn't see anything because they were too far away. She knew they had to leave, but she didn't want to leave behind Jayden, and the rest of her team. Emily began to cry. She buried her face into Mike's shoulder and started sobbing.

"C'mon Em. I bet he's gonna be okay. Don't cry, I hate seeing you cry." Mike tried to console her.

Mike's plea was not heard by Emily as she continued sobbing. Mike could feel her tears starting to seep through his shirt, and he felt horrible.

He hated seeing her cry like this. And truth be told, he was jealous. He wished Emily would cry like this over him, not over Jayden. He didn't want to see her with Jayden, and he didn't want to see her cry because Jayden was being stupid.

Mike didn't think Jayden was right for her. But he couldn't tell Emily that without upsetting her more. Mike thought he be a much better boyfriend then Jayden. But if he ever wanted that chance with her, he had to be a friend first. So Mike set Emily back on the ground, and hugged her as she continued to cry her eyes out.

"It's gonna be okay Emily. Jayden is strong. Even if he did get hurt, I'm sure he'll be okay." Mike tried to comfort her.

"How do you know?" Emily said as she sniffled and lifted her head to look up at Mike.

Mike looked down at the crying girl. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face was red, and she looked like she was run over multiple times because of all the injuries she had. But she still looked up at him with those innocent hazel eyes and the face no one could resist.

Mike had no choice but to answer Emily's question honestly, "I don't know that he is gonna be okay, and I don't know that he won't die, but I do know one thing. I know he is strong, and he won't stop fighting. I know that he wouldn't want to leave you, and he is going to do everything he can to stay here with you."

Emily looked up at Mike sadly, but realized his words were true. Jayden was strong, and he would keep fighting.

"Now, how about we try and find our way home so we can go back to normal, okay?" Mike asked.

Emily laughed, "Mike, things will never be normal."

"Sad, but true. Now let's go." Mike said.

"I'm tired, and I was only recently rescued from a crazy Nighlock." Emily said.

Mike replied, "And your point is…?"

"Carry me?" Emily asked with her puppy dog face.

Mike sighed before he nodded a yes and picked Emily up and they started back on their way.

Before long Emily fell asleep in Mike's arms. Mike looked down at her sleeping figure and smiled. He continued walking through the forest in search of the Shiba House.

Before Mike could comprehend what was happening, Emily was ripped from his arms and he was tackled to the ground.

"Jayden?!" Mike yelled as he was being pinned to the ground by the furious red ranger.

**A/N: Next chapter, get ready for major Jemily :D**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Apologies

**Chapter Fifteen: Apologies **

"Jayden?!" Mike shouted again as he was being pinned on the ground by the red ranger.

"What the hell were you thinking? You're such an idiot!" Jayden yelled as he slowly started to get up from on top of Mike.

At this point, Emily was slowly starting to wake up in Antonio's arms, surrounded by Kevin and Mia. Before Jayden had attacked Mike, Antonio had thankfully grabbed Emily, taking her out of the way of the attack. Her eyes fluttered open and she was clearly confused. When she fell asleep she was with Mike, now she was with Antonio. To make it worse, she could hear two familiar voices yelling and shouting at each other.

"Guys…" Emily said quietly as she was set down by Antonio and started to make her way over to the two boys.

"I'm the idiot?! Atleast I didn't drag Emily out here, then leave her all alone in a forest while she is still severely injured!" Mike yelled at Jayden, not hearing Emily.

"She wanted to come! And do you think I liked leaving her all alone? Of course I wanted to stay with her, but I knew I had to save my team and your useless ass!" Jayden shouted as he gently shoved Mike.

"Guys?" Emily said trying to interrupt the fighting.

"Don't call me useless! And if you were a good boyfriend, you would learn to do what's best for her and leave her home. Hell, if you were a good leader you would have made her stay home!" Mike shouted back as he shoved Jayden, harder than needed.

"Uhmm… Guys…"

"Don't you dare tell me that I'm not thinking about what's best for her, and what's best for this team!" Jayden yelled as he shoved Mike, making Mike fall down onto the ground.

"Oh.. It's on." Mike said angrily.

Mike got up from the ground and swung his fist, hitting Jayden in the face. Jayden responded by punching him back. The two boys started fighting, punching, kicking, and doing anything else to inflict pain.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Emily yelled as she separated the two.

"What the heck is wrong with you two? Everything worked out, and we're all safe again. Why do you have to fight about it?" Emily asked angrily.

"Emily.." both boys said.

"No, I don't want to hear it." Emily said sternly.

"But Em! You have to listen to me!" Jayden begged.

"What?" Emily asked, her hands placed on her hips.

"I didn't do anything wrong. Mike started it." Jayden said.

"Me? No! You started it!" Mike said.

"You two sound like five year olds! Why can't you both just admit that you did something wrong?" Emily asked.

"Because I didn't do anything wrong!" both boys replied simultaneously.

"Mike! You should have gone to check up on Jayden when we heard the scream. And Jayden is right. You should have atleast called someone and told them where the hell we were going." Emily said, sounding like an angry mother.

"Hah!" Jayden said.

"Jayden! Don't act like you didn't do anything wrong either! Mike's right, too. You should have known it wasn't smart letting me go with you guys. And you most definitely should not have attacked Mike and started yelling at him." Emily said.

"But you wanted to come with us!" Jayden replied.

"So? That doesn't mean you should have let me go. I was still hurt, and still vulnerable." Emily said.

"But.." Jayden said sadly, seeing he was clearly going to lose the argument.

"What?" Emily said.

"I… I'm sorry Em. You're right. I should have thought what was best for you and the team. It was too risky to bring you along, and I should have thought about that. I'm sorry." Jayden said as he looked into her eyes, trying to convince her it was a genuine apology.

"I forgive you Jay." Emily said with a smile as she went over and gave him a hug.

Jayden wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, not wanting to let her go. He buried his face into her hair, inhaling the smell of strawberries.

As Emily tried to pull away from the rather long hug, Jayden's arms tightened around her. He had just gotten her back, and the last thing Jayden wanted to do was let her go.

"Jayden.." Emily said as she tried to pull away yet again.

"Yes?" Jayden replied, with a happy smile on his face.

"You can let go now." Emily said laughing.

"No I can't. I'm gonna hug you forever." Jayden said jokingly, with a happy grin still plastered on his face.

Emily laughed at Jayden's comment as she kept trying to wiggle her way out of her boyfriend's hug.

Seeing Jayden and Emily's flirting, Mike looked over to Mia and Kevin. The pink and blue rangers saw the look of hurt and pain returning to Mike's eyes. It was the same look he had when Jayden had told them him and Emily were dating.

Mia gave Mike a sad smile, and mouthed 'sorry' to him. Mike returned the sad smile and walked over to her, trying his best to ignore the happy couple as he walked by.

"I'm sorry Mike. I know you like her. But you'll find someone else." Mia said.

"She's right. There are other fish in the sea." Kevin said, trying to comfort his best friend.

"I don't want a fish. I want Em." Mike said sadly.

Mike looked up to see Jayden and Emily walking over to where he, Mia, and Kevin were standing. He looked for Antonio, and found he was trying to find a route back home. He turned his attention back to the couple holding hands, walking towards him.

When the two arrived by the rest of the team, Mike decided to speak up.

"Em, I'm sorry too. And sorry to all you guys," Mike said as he gestured to the rest of the team, "I should have called or something."

"It's okay. I forgive you." Emily answered with a smile.

The rest of the team, excluding Jayden, gave a nod telling him that they forgave him too.

Mike looked over to Jayden, silently asking if he would be forgiven. But Jayden said nothing, did nothing. He just stood there, with his arm around Emily.

"Jayden?" Emily asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

Jayden still didn't respond. He just continued looking at Mike with a disappointed and angry face.

"Jayden? Can you just tell Mike you're good again so we can head home?" Emily asked.

"Em.. It's not that simple." Jayden said.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Drama Queen

**Author's Note: Only two chapters left including this one… You guys excited?! I know it's not that exciting. I'm deeply sorry. I will try and make these last chapters entertaining. Anyways, once this story is done I will work on my other ones. So please go to my profile and vote on which one you want me to update next! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! It means so much! Xoxox**

**WARNING: This chapter contains some swearing!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Drama Queen**

"What the hell do you mean it's not that easy Jay?!" Emily said angrily. She thought that now everything would be okay again. Her friends were back, she was slowly healing, Dekker was killed, and Mike had apologized. Everything was supposed to be all better now. But, Jayden refused the apology. Emily was not happy.

Seeing all of the drama unfold, Mia, Kevin, and Antonio slowly backed away from the other three in an attempt to keep themselves safe.

"It's just not Em." Jayden said, "I'm sorry. I wish it was that easy."

"Well why isn't it that easy? It can be if you want it to be." Emily said sadly.

"You don't know what Mike's done." Jayden said.

"What have I done that makes you unable to forgive me?" Mike asked confused.

"Yes Jayden, please enlighten us all why you are unable to forgive the man that is practically your brother for a silly mistake." Emily said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mike, can I talk to you alone? Please?" Jayden asked, ignoring his angry girlfriend and his three friends.

"I guess." Mike said as he walked over with Jayden towards the trees so they could get some privacy.

Emily walked over to the blue, pink, and gold rangers as she waited impatiently for her boyfriend to forgive her best friend.

"Someone is being a bit of a drama queen today.." Antonio whispered to his friends.

"Huh?" Kevin whispered back.

"Jayden. He's being a total drama queen. He's acting like a girl on her period." Antonio said.

Mia, Emily and Kevin had to try their hardest to hold back the laughter bubbling inside of them.

"What? It's true…" Antonio said.

***Taken***

Mike and Jayden went and walked farther away from the rest of the team, giving them the privacy they needed to sort things out.

"So.. why will you not forgive exactly?" Mike asked confused.

"You little girlfriend stealing bitch.." Jayden yelled as he punched Mike across the face.

Mike didn't have time to respond before Jayden started pounding into him. Jayden clearly had the advantage, and Mike was struggling to protect himself.

Before Mike could get too damaged though, Emily and the rest of the team ran over to the boys when they heard Jayden yelling.

"Mike!" Emily yelled as she ran over.

Kevin and Antonio struggled to pull Jayden off of their green ranger. But after a small struggle, they managed to pull him off and restrain him so he couldn't hurt anyone else.

Emily and Mia knelt by Mike and helped him to sit up from his position on the ground.

"What happened?" Emily asked worriedly.

"I don't know!" Mike said angrily.

"You do too know, you asshole!" Jayden yelled as Antonio and Kevin struggled to keep a hold on him.

Jayden was squirming and kicking, doing whatever he could to be freed so he could continue beating into the green ranger.

"I have no idea what I did!" Mike yelled.

"You're trying to steal Emily from me!" Jayden said angrily.

Everyone went silent for a moment as they processed what Jayden said.

As everyone processed Emily became more upset. She took that as Jayden not trusting her. Her own boyfriend didn't trust her to be faithful. He thought that she would cheat on him with Mike. It also hurt knowing that her boyfriend was so upset at her best friend for something so silly.

If Jayden was upset for any other reason, Emily would have understood. But this reason confused her and angered her greatly. Mike and her were just friends. Although she had feelings for him in the past, they were gone now. She liked Jayden. She loved Jayden. He was the one that she was dating, not Mike.

It also angered her that Jayden would think so low of Mike that he accused him of trying to steal her away. Like she said, Mike was her best friend. No one thought badly of her friends.

So now, Emily was upset. But she wasn't only upset, she was angry, sad, conflicted, and she was pissed. Jayden was making everything dramatic. And the only thing Emily hated other than nighlock was drama. It never turned out well.

"Emily is my best friend! And I thought you were too, I'd never try and steal a girl from a friend." Mike said.

"Bullshit!" Jayden yelled.

"Jayden! Watch your language!" Mia yelled.

"Jayden, do you honestly think that I would hurt you like that? Do you not trust me enough to be faithful to you?" Emily said sadly as she stood up and walked over to her boyfriend.

"Of course I trust you Em." Jayden replied.

"And do you think that Mike would stoop that low?" Emily asked.

"I guess not. He's never given me reason to believe he would." Jayden said, feeling extremely ashamed of himself.

"Then why would you beat him up? Why would you be a jerk to him?" Emily asked.

At this point, Kevin and Antonio agreed that Jayden was calm enough to not harm anyone else. So they released their grip on him and let him go.

"Because. I was jealous…" Jayden said sadly.

"How?" Emily asked.

"I was jealous of Mike. I was jealous of him. Are you happy?" Jayden asked angrily.

"You, were jealous, of me?" Mike asked confused.

"Yes." Jayden said sadly.

"But, why?" Mike asked.

Emily stood and waited for an answer from her boyfriend. But no answer came for a while. They all just stood there. But then, Jayden explained himself.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Home at Last

**Author's Note: Ermahgerd. It's the last chapter ya'll. This is crazy, I can't believe I already finished a whole story. Since it's the last chapter, I thought I would make it extra Jemily for ya.**

**Before I continue, I need to say something. I want to thank you guys soooo much for reading and reviewing. I am so thankful to all of you who've read this and given me constructive criticism. I personally think during this story I've grown quiet a bit as a writer, and I couldn't have done that without you guys. So thank you soo much. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have. So, please enjoy this last chapter, and stay tuned for my other stories! Xoxox**

**Chapter Seventeen: Home at Last**

Jayden stood still for a moment, contemplating what to say. It was hard for him to talk about his feelings to others, especially when it involved his feelings about Emily.

Since his father had died, it had only been him and Ji. Because Ji wasn't a very emotional man, Jayden had never really needed to talk about his feelings. But since the other samurai started living with him, he had been more open, but barely.

So for Jayden it was extremely uncomfortable to talk about how he was jealous of Mike because of Emily. It wasn't only uncomfortable, it was awkward. The hardest part was that Jayden didn't know how to explain why he was jealous. He just was.

So, Jayden decided to wing it, "I was jealous because…"

Jayden paused, so Emily decided to speak up, "Because why?"

"Well, because.." Jayden started, shaking nervously, "because I guess I was jealous of how you always spend time with Mike. I was jealous because I know that you used to like Mike, and I know that Mike used to like you too. I guess I was just so scared that you would leave me, that I kind of freaked out. And then Mike was the one to save you from Dekker, that didn't help. I was jealous and scared that you would be all, 'My hero!' and then fall in love with Mike and you two would live happily ever after. That's what always happens in the movies anyways. I'm sorry Em. I was just so worried that I would lose you. I was so worried that I guess I kind of over reacted." Jayden finished sadly.

Jayden stood there, staring at the ground, waiting for a response from Emily. Or from anyone. At this point Jayden just wanted the awkward silence to be over. It was not helping his nerves.

"I forgive you." Emily finally said.

"Really? Thank god." Jayden said, feeling extremely relieved.

"Under one condition…" Emily said with a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What? I'll do anything!" Jayden said, eagerly awaiting the full acceptance of his apology.

"Promise that you'll never get out of control again? And that you'll never hit anyone on this team with the intent to hurt them?" Emily asked.

"I promise. Sorry about getting out of control. I was just so afraid of losing you." Jayden said apologetically.

"Jayden. You have nothing to worry about. I won't leave you." Emily said as she gave Jayden a kiss. "But really, I'm not the person you should be apologizing to." Emily said as she gestured to Mike.

"Mike, I'm really sorry I got so mad at you. I'm sorry that I punched you, and I'm sorry that I called you a bitch and an asshole." Jayden said.

Mike pulled Jayden in for a hug, "I forgive you. If I were you I probably would have freaked out too." Mike said with a laugh.

The two boys let go of each other and ended the bro hug.

"Thanks Mike. I promise I will make it up to you." Jayden said.

"You'll pay for pizza when we get home?" Mike asked hopefully.

"Sure." Jayden said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Emily.

"And you'll let me whoop your ass at my new video game?" Mike asked, planning to milk this for all it was worth.

"Okay Mike. If it'll make you happy." Jayden joked.

"And.." Mike started before he was interrupted.

"That's as far as I'll go Mike. Don't push me." Jayden said.

"Okay, okay." Mike said, admitting defeat.

"Well this is great and all, but can we go home now? I just spent a week with Dekker sleeping on a cold cement floor, and I miss my bed." Kevin asked.

"Sure Kev. Antonio, which way is home?" Jayden asked.

"Miles and miles, that way." Antonio said as he pointed towards home.

"Miles? I dunno if I can walk that far.. I still hurt… everywhere." Emily said.

"I know what we can do." Jayden said with a big smile on his face.

"What? I am not sitting on a horse again. That hurt, soo bad." Emily said.

"Hop on my back," Jayden said as he crouched down towards the forest floor. "I'll carry you home."

Emily smiled and walked behind Jayden. She jumped very carefully up on his back. She wrapped her one good arm around his neck, and slowly eased the other one over his shoulder so she could still hold on.

Jayden felt Emily's weight on his back, and as soon as she was situated he stood up and readjusted his arms as to not hurt Emily any further.

"Okay, I think we're ready to head back. Antonio, lead the way!" Jayden said as he started walking.

The team headed off in the direction of home. Antonio and Mike were leading the way in the very front of the group. Mia and Kevin were holding hands and walking a little behind them. Jayden and Emily though were farther behind everyone else, enjoying the small amount of privacy.

"Em? I'm really sorry, about everything. I was being a douche, and I hope you can forgive me. I promise that next time I won't go all crazy and attack people." Jayden said as he walked, with Emily clinging onto his neck as they walked.

Emily leaned forward and gave Jayden a kiss on the cheek. "I forgive you Jay. It's over now, and we can forget about it."

"Good." Jayden said with a smile on his face. He was relieved that everything was officially okay between him and Emily.

"But I'm still curious about one thing.." Emily started.

"Which is?" Jayden asked as he turned his head to get a better look at his girlfriend.

"Well.." Emily said, planning to tease the red ranger just a little bit, "What made you want to beat Mike so bad? Yelling I can understand, but you punched him. Kevin and Antonio had to pull you off of him before you killed him."

Jayden sighed and turned his head back to look at the ground. He didn't know how to answer the question. He had never been an extremely violent person. But even he had to admit that he had lost control. If Kevin and Antonio hadn't have pulled him off, Mike probably would have been on his death bed.

"I guess I let jealousy get the best of me. I guess I wanted Mike to hurt like he hurt me. I wanted him to know how much it hurt seeing you with him like that." Jayden said.

"Oh." was all Emily said.

There was silence between the two as they continued to walk home through the forest.

"Jayden?" Emily finally spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah Em?" Jayden asked as he turned his head yet again.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way.." Emily said sadly, avoiding the eye contact Jayden kept trying to make.

"It's okay. Like I said, I over reacted." Jayden shrugged it off.

"Still.." Emily said sadly.

"Hey guys!" the couple heard coming from Mike.

"What?" Jayden shouted back to Mike.

"We're almost there! Antonio said only another like 5 minutes!" Mike said excitedly, jumping like a small boy.

"Why don't you guys all run ahead? Em and I can find our way back." Jayden suggested.

"Okay! We'll see you at the house!" Mike said as he took off running towards the house. The others chased off after him, excited to sleep in their own beds again and get real food.

"We'll be there in a minute!" Jayden shouted, hoping that someone heard.

"Why did you want them to run ahead?" Emily asked confused.

Jayden slowly set Emily down on the ground. Emily hopped off without managing to hurt herself. Jayden then turned Emily so that she was facing him.

"Emily, it isn't your fault that I freaked out. Don't blame yourself." Jayden assured her.

"Okay." Emily responded.

"Oh and Em?" Jayden asked.

"What is it?" Emily asked with a worried expression.

"I love you." Jayden said sweetly.

Emily stood on her tip toes and gave Jayden a kiss. Jayden pulled her in close and responded eagerly as he deepened the kiss. He could feel the fireworks going off all around him as he kissed Emily. Soon though the two had to pull apart for air, and the kiss ended.

"I love you too Jay." Emily said with a big smile on her face.

Jayden's heart melted as he realized what she said. Jayden was speechless, and all he could do was stand there with a huge goofy grin plastered on his face.

The two just stared at each other with smiles on their faces. Their moment was interrupted though when Jayden's samuraizer started ringing. The sudden sound made them both jump.

"Hello?" Jayden asked as he answered the phone.

"Where are you guys?" Mia asked on the other end.

"We're on our way. Sorry, we kinda got caught up." Jayden said with a smile as he looked back at Emily.

"I don't think I want to know." Mia said, Jayden could tell by her voice that she was smirking as she said it.

"We're on our way." Jayden said with a laugh.

"Okay, hurry up. With everything else, I want things back to normal. So don't get kidnapped, and don't die." Mia said jokingly, yet still serious.

"Things will never be the same again." Jayden said laughingly.

"Huh?" Mia replied confused.

"Everything will be the same, except me and Em. You and Kevin." Jayden laughed.

"True. But hurry home. Bye" Mia said as she laughed along.

"Bye" Jayden replied as he hung up the phone.

"Let's head home. We still have to walk for awhile." Jayden said.

"Carry me?" Emily said with her puppy dog eyes. She knew Jayden couldn't resist.

"Come here." Jayden said as he scooped Emily up, carrying her bridal style.

"Goodnight Jay." Emily said with a smile as she got comfortable in Jayden's arms and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight." Jayden said with a chuckle.

"Love you." Emily said as she drifted off to sleep in Jayden's arms.

"Love you too." Jayden said, but when he looked down he saw that Emily was already asleep. And as she slept she still had a big smile on her face.

**THE END! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!**


End file.
